


The Monster in the Basement

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Never Met, Childhood, Crushes, Death, Demon Tweek Tweak, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Hate to Love, Haunting, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Monsters, Romance, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, slight thomas/craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: As the Tucker family move into their new home in South Park, strange things has started happening, mostly around the ten year old son, Craig. With his bed floating, hearing strange noises in the walls, and seeing yellow eyes in the basement, Craig believes there is a monster in his house, and that monster continues to torment him throughout Craig's life as he gets older, and Craig was getting tired of it.





	The Monster in the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> With Halloween around the corner, I thought I celebrate the month with a creek story, and not just any creek story, but a creek story with a demon Tweek! Everyone's favorite!
> 
> So hope you like this little one shot and hopefully I can write a few more Halloween stories before the end of this month!

South Park is known to have strange and mysterious happenings around. Whether it's alien abductions, a giant creature that seems to be a combination between a man, bear, and pig, or even seeing ghost or two popping out of nowhere. Yes, South Park is a very strange and mysterious town, and the new family that's moving in will learn that the hard way.

In a decent looking house with two floors, three bedrooms, a large garage, and even a nice backyard, a family stands in front of it. The family were known as the Tuckers. They originally lived in Denver, but after the father got a promotion from his job, the family decided to move to South Park, much to the kids' disappointment.

"Wipe those frowns away you two, just be glad we're finally here," Mrs. Tucker said.

"I still don't understand why we have to move to this stupid town, it doesn't even look like it has much of anything that's slightly cool," a little girl said. Her name is Tricia Tucker.

"I'm sure they have everything we need, so don't complain," Mrs. Tucker sighed, "as for you young man, what are your thoughts?"

"...Whatever," the boy sighed. The ten year old boy was Craig Tucker. He didn't really care about his home in Denver that much, so he doesn't really care about his new home in this small town. He was curious whether the alien abduction in the small town was true though, if he could be abducted by aliens and be far away from his overbearing family, he would be so happy.

"Ugh...I don't like it here...all my friends are in Denver, mom!" Tricia started sniffling, seems she was ready to start a tantrum.

"Don't you start, Tricia. You'll make new friends here," Mrs. Tucker said.

"That's right young lady, this a fresh new start for the Tuckers, hell, I even got this house at a decent price too," Mr. Tucker said.

"How decent exactly?" Craig asked.

"Five hundred dollars," Mr. Tucker said.

"Five hundred? That doesn't sound right, this house looks like it's worth at least a hundred thousand..." Mrs. Tucker said as she looks at the house.

"Well...the seller might have said something happened in the house a while back, but he said it was ages ago and they got everything cleaned up already, so-"

"Hold on..what exactly happened in the house?" Mrs. Tucker said as she crosses her arms.

"...It's not really important, Laura. They already cleaned up the stains and got rid of anything that looked dangerous, and-"

"What...happened, Thomas?" Mrs. Tucker frowned.

"...Alright alright...someone might have...died in there," Mr. Tucker sighed.

"...You have got to be fucking kidding," Craig said.

"Craig, language. Thomas...are you fucking serious right now!?" Mrs. Tucker exclaimed, contradicting the fact that she just told her son to not curse. Craig simply rolled his eyes.

"It was nine years ago, and it wasn't like the guy who died was murdered or anything...sorta..."

"Sorta?"

"Well...the guy might have...killed his family and then himself, but it's not like we'll have to worry about a murderer around here," Mr. Tucker said.

"Jesus Christ, Thomas. This is why you should have talked to me about this! How can you let us live in a...a...death house!?"

"Laura, this is the best I could find. It's close enough to Craig and Tricia's new school, the neighborhood is decent enough, and it has that garden you've been telling me you wanted," Mr. Tucker said.

"Thomas, I don't care about a stupid garden. What I'm worried about is that my children are going to be living under the same roof where a killing happened!" Mrs. Tucker said.

"Does this mean we can go back to Denver?" Tricia asked.

"No," Mr. Tucker sighed, "Laura, why don't we talk this out while the kids take their stuff into their new rooms."

"Fine," Mrs. Tucker sighed, "kids, grab your stuff and start heading inside, your father and I are going to have a long talk," Mrs. Tucker said.

 

The two kids looked at each other before grabbing their stuff from the car and headed inside. The two kids can still hear their parents outside once they were inside. Then again, once Craig and Tricia were inside, their parents started shouting.

"Dad's going to be sleeping on the couch tonight," Tricia said.

"What couch? The moving truck won't be here till tomorrow morning," Craig said.

"Sleeping bag then, whatever," Tricia sighed, "I'm going to check out my new room, call me once mom and dad stop yelling at each other."

"Will do," Craig said as he set down his box on the wooden floor and sat down, leaning against a wall. Craig takes out his phone from his pocket and started scrolling around the internet for the latest media news.

Suddenly, Craig hears a faint thud. Craig puts his phone down and looks around, since the entire house still lacked furniture, Craig wasn't sure what could have made that thud. After a bit, Craig decided it was nothing and resumed looking through his phone. A second thud suddenly caught Craig's attention, and this one was much louder than the first.

"...Trish! what are you doing up there!?" Craig calls out.

"Taking my clothes out of my suitcase!" Tricia exclaims.

Craig pales. He was sure clothes shouldn't be making a loud thud sound. Craig suddenly notices a door to his right. Craig stands up and walks towards the door, he opens it and was realized that the door led to the basement. Craig found the light switch and quickly turned the lights on. Craig looks behind him, making sure his parents weren't coming through the front door, Craig then walks down the stairs to the basement.

The basement seemed like it was falling apart once Craig stepped foot in there. The paint on the walls were peeling off, it smelled like damp garbage, and the floors were clustered with old newspapers and plastic garbage bags.

"I thought dad said the seller cleaned this place up..." Craig said as he kicks a random can. Craig looks around a bit more, but can't seem to find anything that could have fallen and made that thud sound earlier. Craig sighed and thought it was probably a raccoon from outside or something. Craig was about to leave, when suddenly, he notices a faint red stain on the ground. "....Is this...blood?" Craig said too himself as he crouches down and stares at the stain. Craig suddenly remembered that his dad did say that a family died a long time ago in this house, but then again, his dad also said that the seller got rid of any hint of a murder happening in the house.

Craig, being a rational ten year old boy, convinces himself that it wasn't blood, it was probably red paint that spilled awhile back. Craig sighed to himself, almost chuckling at how stupid it was for him to think this mysterious red stain was blood. Now, being a ten year old boy, Craig couldn't help but wanting to play with the paint since it seemed it was still slightly wet. Craig looks around till he finds an old paintbrush on the ground. Craig takes the brush, shake the dust off of it, and started drawing random shapes with the paint.

"Craig! How many times have I told you to not leave your things in the living room? This maybe a new house but that doesn't mean the rules have changed!" Craig's mother calls out.

Craig looks up and sighs. Guess his parents are done fighting. Craig knew he should get back upstairs and move his stuff into his room by now. As Craig places the brush back down, he freezes when he sees the supposed red paint on the ground.

Craig paled when he saw the words written next to his poor attempt at drawing a car. "Get out."

Now, Craig maybe a rational ten year old boy, he also may not be that terrified of most things, he's also known to not express much emotions, but nonetheless, Craig was still a ten year old boy, so it was no surprised when he quickly stands up and screams for his mom as he rushes out of the basement.

"Mom!" Craig shouts as he dashes out of the door and quickly found his mom. Craig quickly hugs his mother's leg as he hides behind her.

"Craig? What on earth are you doing? I haven't seen you this scared since that time you accidentally walked in on grandpa when he was-"

"There's a monster in the basement!" Craig shouts.

"What?"

"There's a monster in the basement?" Tricia asked as she descends the stairs.

"Oh you kids and your imagination, there's no such thing as monsters," Mr. Tucker said.

"There is! I found red paint which now I think is blood and words came out of nowhere!" Craig exclaimed.

"Thomas..." Mrs. Tucker said as she frowns at her husband.

"Look, we'll just go down the basement and check it out, I'm sure it was nothing and it's just Craig's imagination," Mr. Tucker said.

"I'm telling you it's not! There really is a monster down there!" Craig exclaimed.

"Don't argue with your father, Craig. We'll just go downstairs and check it out, we'll see if there's any monsters or not," Mrs. Tucker said.

"I want to see too!" Tricia said as she follows her parents.

"But...but...god fucking damn it," Craig cursed as he follows his family down the basement stairs.

"Oh god...Thomas...this place is a mess!" Mrs. Tucker complained as she covers her nose.

"And it stinks," Tricia said.

"Well the guy did say he wasn't able to clean up the entire house...something about complications here and there..."

"Complications?" Mrs. Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it, Laura. Everything is fine, trust me," Mr. Tucker said.

"Not until you see the blood stain I found!" Craig said.

"You said it was paint earlier," Mr. Tucker said.

"I thought it was paint, but after fucking words came out of nowhere, I don't think it's paint!" Craig exclaimed.

"Language young man," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Who the fuck cares!? There's a monster or ghost or whatever in this house!" Craig exclaimed.

"Thomas, Craig is being a bit too frantic...that's not usually normal for him...you sure the seller didn't say anything else about this house?" Mrs. Tucker asked.

"Aside from the dead family that use to live here, nothing else was said about this house. It's perfectly fine," Mr. Tucker said.

"...Is this the blood you mentioned, Craig?" Tricia asked as she points at the familiar red stain on the ground.

When Craig looks to see, he frowns when he realizes that the words were gone. "But...but...it was right there. I swear!"

"Craig...I know you're a boy with a huge imagination, but you need to realized that making something up like this isn't funny, you are a growing boy after all," Mr. Thomas said.

"I wasn't imagining it! There were words right next to my drawing of a car and the words said, 'get out.' Why would I make that up!?" Craig said.

"This is suppose to be a car?" Tricia asked as she stares at Craig's drawings.

"That's not the point! I'm telling you! This place is haunted or something...I just...ugh!" Craig was getting so frustrated that it really took all the energy out of him. Craig sits on the ground, trying to calm himself down. Craig doesn't usually get that angry, but when he does, it always leaves him exhausted.

"Done with your tantrum yet?" Mr. Tucker asked.

Craig simply sat there, pouting. Craig raises his hand and flips his father off. "I'm telling you the truth...there's something down here."

"Thomas...I really don't think you're telling us everything about this house. Why in the world was it being sold so cheaply? Why did that man kill himself and his family nine years ago? Just what's going on in this house?"

"Laura, trust me. There is nothing wrong with this house," Mr. Tucker said as he gently places his hand on his wife's shoulders.

Suddenly, the lights in the basement started flickering before the room became completely dark.

"Thomas!"

"Probably faulty wiring, nothing to worry about," Mr. Tucker said.

The lights suddenly flicker back on and everyone in the room paled when they see words in blood written on the walls. All of them saying "get out."

"Thomas..." Mrs. Tucker grabs Craig and Tricia and pulls them closer.

"...Okay...so maybe...just maybe...the seller also said that there might be a demon here...but he's hardly noticeable...right?" Mr. Tucker asked.

The lights turned off and a loud scream filled the room. The scream didn't come from the family, it came from something else.

"...We are fucked," Craig said.

* * *

Much to the family's dismay, they couldn't move out of the house. With any homes in the town being out of their budget or the homes they checked out were pretty sketchy, they were stuck in the demon haunted house.

Craig's father tried getting answers from the guy who sold him the house, but the one time the guy did answer, he would apologized, say the sell was final, and say a quick history about the house.

"So basically...the guy who killed his family and himself...he was summoned a demon I guess and the demon started messing with the guy's head so much that the guy ended up going crazy, which led him to killing himself and his family," the guy said.

"Okay...I get that...but why haven't you done anything about it!?"

"Look pal, getting rid of a demon is as hard as giving a cat a bath. So since I didn't want to have my face clawed off, this demon problem is officially your problem. You should have checked the fine print before we made that deal pal. Sucks to be you and your family. Goodbye," the guy then hangs up.

"Hello? Hello!?"

"Thomas...why didn't you read the fine print?" Mrs. Tucker sighed in annoyance.

Craig and Tricia simply ate their breakfast while many of the random kitchen appliances started floating around them.

"Could you past the sugar?" Tricia asked.

"Um..." Craig notices the sugar floating in front of him and going towards his little sister.

"Oh...thanks..." Tricia said as she grabs the sugar and adds a bit into her cereal.

"...." Craig sighed and wondered what is his life right now.

In the end, the family were stuck to live in that house, and they won't be able to move out unless they find a place that has a safe neighborhood, decent neighbors, and of course, no demons living in the basement. Much to the family and the demon's dismay.

No matter what they did, whether it's hiring an exorcist or actually trying to convince the demon to leave them alone, the demon would continue to torment them until they either get out or suffer the same fate as the family before them.

Mrs. Tucker was making lunch for the family, when suddenly, the chairs were all stacked up and were on the table once he she turned around. Mrs. Tucker simply sighed and started putting the chairs down. When she resumed her cooking, she hears a noise behind her once again. She turns around once more and this time, the chairs were stacked up on the table once more, but were balancing on each other. This time, Mrs. Tucker was annoyed.

"I don't know who you are or how old you are, but this is very childish! I swear, if you mess with my furniture one more time, you are getting punished!" Mrs. Tucker exclaimed, "now I want those chairs and table back the way it was before, or else!"

It was silent. Mrs. Tucker sighed and resumes making lunch. She suddenly hears a noise behind her once again, but this time, the chairs and table were back to normal.

"Thank you very much," Mrs. Tucker huffed and continued on with her day as normal.

The demon decided to not mess with Mrs. Tucker anymore.

On a Saturday afternoon, Mr. Tucker was busy working on the family car. Mrs. Tucker has been complaining about the strange noises the car was making. At first, they thought it was the demon, but after checking it out, it just turns out the car needs a bit of a tune up, something Mr. Tucker can do.

While Mr. Tucker was busy fixing the car, he notices that his toolbox was missing. Mr. Tucker looks around, but can't seem to find it. He suddenly sees a shadow and looks up. His toolbox was floating in the air, right above his head. It seemed the demon was threatening to drop the thing on Mr. Tucker's head.

"Hey! Careful with those. Those are not toys!" Mr. Tucker barked, making the demon to flinched which is hinted when the toolbox suddenly jolted. "Now put those down. I'm busy here. If you want to haunt someone, do it with the kids, god knows they need something to distract them from their phones and technology."

Everything was silent for a bit, but the demon does put the toolbox back on the ground. After that, Mr. Tucker hasn't dealt with any trouble from the demon all day, but he could hear his kids screaming in the house. Mr. Tucker simply continued fixing the car.

The demon decided to not mess with Mr. Tucker after that.

Tricia was happily playing with her dolls in her room one Friday evening. As she was playing, she suddenly hear a creaking in the walls, followed by a couple of knocks and what seems to be groans.

Tricia puts her dolls down and looks at the wall to her right, however, one of her dolls suddenly floats up and the head of the doll turns towards her.

"...Don't even think about it, asshole," Tricia said.

"...." The demon puts the doll down and leaves. Tricia continues playing with her dolls without anymore interruptions.

The demon knows to not mess with Tricia Tucker anymore.

After a couple of weeks, the family finally gotten use to the demon, much to the demon's dismay. The demon tries to scare the family out, but was too afraid themselves to even get close to three of the four Tucker family members. The demon couldn't get close to them...all except for the son.

Craig Tucker.

The demon was thrilled that the boy was still terrified of him. Even when Craig tells the demon off, the demon can still hear the fear in the boy's voice. So messing with Craig was the demon's number one priority, something Craig wishes it wasn't.

One night, while Craig was sleeping in his bed, he suddenly notices something strange happening. Craig opens his eyes and looks around, he noticed that his book case seemed...shorter. He also noticed that the ceiling was...closer. When Craig looks down, he realizes that his bed was in the air.

"Fuck!" Craig exclaimed as he holds onto his bed for dear life. "Put me down! Put me down!" Craig exclaimed as he holds onto his bed post.

Craig suddenly hears demonic laughter in his room before his bed started shaking and moving up and down. At first, it went slow, but then it started moving really fast. It was starting to make Craig feel sick.

The shaking finally stopped, Craig was grateful for that, but suddenly, the bed starts falling, and the bed crashes to the ground. Luckily, the bed wasn't too high enough for the bed to break, but that still caused Craig to get out of his bed and run out of his room to his parent's room.

His parents let him sleep in their bed for the night, but they later will tell him that he needed to suck it up and just deal with it.

Somehow, the demon soon felt like it was part of the family after a month. The family would openly talk to the demon, the demon would sometimes help around the house, and both Mr. and Mrs. Tucker would even treat the demon as if it was another child.

"Mr. Demon, dear, could you help make me some coffee?"

The demon doesn't reply, obviously, but they do start up the coffee maker and started making the coffee like how Mrs. Tucker likes it.

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Hey uh...Demon. Why don't you fetch me the newspaper, bud?" The demon does so, "thanks bud."

"Mr. Demon, which one looks better? The blue or the red?" Tricia asked as she holds up a blue and red crayon in both hands. The demon picks up the red crayon. "Thank you!"

The family seemed to have taken a liking to the demon, and even considered it a part of the family, all except for Craig.

"...Why the fuck are you talking to this thing as if this is normal!?" Craig exclaimed.

"Well Craig, since it seems we'll be living with this demon for awhile, I just think we should treat each other like friendly roommates instead of enemies," Mrs. Tucker said.

"It's a fucking demon!" Craig exclaimed.

"Craig, language."

Suddenly, Craig's mouth shut tight and Craig couldn't open it. It felt like someone glued his lips together and now he can't open his mouth. "Mmmff!" Craig points to his lips at his mother, frowning.

"See, even the demon thinks you should stop having a potty mouth," Mrs. Tucker said and resumes eating her breakfast.

Craig simply frowns. He sits in his chair, mouth still closed shut. He raises his hand and flips off the walls, hoping he's flipping off the demon.

Even if the family now adores the demon, Craig doesn't. The demon continues to torment Craig whenever it has the chance, though now, instead of screaming in Craig's ear or threatening to kill him, the demon seemed to take it upon itself to just simply prank Craig. Whether it was dressing his pet guinea pig in a skirt, putting his bed on the ceiling, or even dying his favorite blue jacket pink.

No matter what the demon did, it was still a demon, and Craig will do whatever it takes to get rid of it and out of his life.

The first thing Craig did was search up online on how to get rid of demons. Craig found an article that said that demons are weak against salt, so Craig grabs all the salt he could find and headed down the basement.

Craig looks around, wondering where the demon would be. Craig looks behind a few boxes, looks behind the washing machine, and looks inside the metal cabinet. He couldn't see the demon.

Craig suddenly realizes that technically he doesn't know what the demon looks like since it always appears invisible or at least uses its powers when it's messing with him. Getting annoyed, Craig walks towards the center of the room and decides to call out the demon.

"Hey asshole, show yourself!" Craig exclaimed.

Nothing.

Craig frowns and tries again. "Come out! I just want to...talk to you," Craig said as he hides the bag of salt behind his back.

Still nothing.

Now, Craig was getting annoyed. Craig takes out the bag of salt this time, "if you don't fucking come out and show yourself, I'll start throwing salt everywhere! I want you out of this house and to leave me alone, now!" Craig shouted.

Still nothing.

"You asked for it, asshole," Craig said as he starts getting a fist full of salt from the bag and started throwing it around the room. He threw it in every corner, he threw it at the boxes, he threw it at the washing machine, and he threw it at the metal cabinet.

By the time Craig was about to throw the salt at a random wall, he suddenly felt a chill down his spine. Craig turns around and gasped when he sees yellow glowing eyes staring at him. Craig's legs started shaking as he stares at those yellow eyes. Craig takes in a deep breath before straightening up and grabbing a fist full of salt from the bag.

"If you don't leave right now, I'm going to exorcise you ass out of here," Craig said.

The demon simply rolled their eyes and soon started stepping out of the shadows. Craig can finally see the demon's body. Craig was surprised to see that the demon looked almost human, aside from the demon horns, tail, wings, and goat legs. The demon had messy blonde hair, pale skin, and was wearing a green button up shirt with the buttons buttoned in the wrong places. The demon also appeared to be young, it looked to be the same age as Craig, but Craig doubts that the demon is the same age as him.

Even though the demon finally showed itself and wasn't as terrifying as Craig thought, he was still shaking in fear. "You gonna leave?" Craig asked.

The demon shook their heads. Even sticking its tongue out.

Craig was now pissed. "Guess we're doing this the hard way then," Craig lifts up his hand and throws the salt at the demon.

...Nothing.

"Huh?" Craig was now sweating nervously. Craig grabs another handful of salt and throws it at the demon once more, but it still has no affect on the demon.

The demon simply stood there, frowning at Craig. It looks down at the salt that was getting on its shirt and on the ground.

"Why isn't this...working?" Craig muttered as he continues throwing salt at the demon.

"...Please stop...this is starting to get sad," the demon said. It was the first time Craig has ever heard the demon properly speak. Craig was surprised by how high the demon's voice was, but that didn't stop Craig from throwing more salt at the demon.

"I won't stop until you leave this house!" Craig said as he continues to throw more salt at the demon, much to the demon's annoyance.

"For fuck sake...your mom is going to be so pissed off when she knows about the mess you're making," the demon said.

"I don't give a fuck! Get out!" Craig exclaimed as he now started shaking the bag of salt towards the demon.

The demon was now pissed, "okay, that's enough," the demon said as he snaps his finger and Craig's body suddenly freezes.

"The fuck?" Craig tries moving, but can't seem to. His body felt stiff.

The demon suddenly started moving its fingers and Craig was suddenly in the air, Craig suddenly starts moving towards the demon as the demon stares at him with tired eyes.

"Look asshole, I'm not leaving until I get what I want, and right now...I want you and your family gone, but since I'm terrified of your family and I know I can't harm you without making any of them angry, I might as well play nice. So why don't you be a good boy and just fuck off. Otherwise...the next time I 'prank' you, you'll be missing a few fingers," the demon smirked evilly.

Even though Craig can't move his body, he was shaking in fear. The demon smirked and finally releases Craig. Craig drops to the ground and gasped as his entire body started shaking. Craig quickly runs out of the basement, not looking back.

The demon watches Craig leave before sighing. The demon looks around at the mess Craig made before summoning a broom and started sweeping up the salt.

Later that night, Craig learned to never trust the internet for any information on how to get rid of demons.

* * *

Craig hasn't tried to mess with the demon ever again since that day. Too afraid for what might happen if he even dares to try anything. So Craig simply went on with his life. Craig will go to school, eat dinner with his family, and hang out with his friends, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy.

One day, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy wanted to come over to Craig's house, knowing full well about the house's history. Craig wasn't sure about it at first, but after so much pestering, mostly from Clyde, Craig complies and invited them to his house.

Once the four boys reached Craig's house, Craig carefully looks around cautiously, hoping the demon won't do anything while guests are here.

"Oh, well hello there. You must be Craig's friends," Mrs. Tucker said.

"H-h-hello M-M-Mrs. Tucker," Jimmy said.

"Hi Mrs. Tucker," Token said.

"Hello!" Clyde smiled.

"Well aren't you all well mannered," Mrs. Tucker smiled, "why don't you boys sit down and I'll make you some snacks to eat."

"Thank you ma'am," Token said.

"Y-yeah, thanks," Jimmy said.

"Oh oh, can we have chocolate chip cookies?" Clyde asked.

Token nudges Clyde in the arm, frowning at him, "we're fine with whatever, ma'am."

"Alright, hope you boys like PB and J," Mrs. Tucker said before heading towards the kitchen.

All four boys sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Craig was happy to see that his favorite show was on, and was glad that his friends don't mind watching the show themselves.

"I don't get it...why does Red Racer do all those action poses? None of them seem to make sense," Clyde said.

"And why does he wear his helmet all the time? Does he sleep with that thing on?" Token asked.

"I-I-I bet h-he also sh-sh-showers with it o-on," Jimmy said.

"Sh," Craig shushed them and tries to listen to the show. It was a new episode and Craig doesn't want to miss a minute of it.

Mrs. Tucker comes back with a plate of PB and J sandwiches, she places them on the coffee table in front of the boys. "I'll be going out for a bit to do some grocery shopping. Will you boys be okay on your own?"

"We'll be fine, mom," Craig said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Alright. Keep the door closed and locked, don't answer it for strangers."

"Yes, mom," Craig said.

"Alright, have fun boys," Mrs. Tucker said before grabbing her coat and left the house.

While all three boys sat there, eating their sandwiches, and watching TV, Clyde was the first to speak.

"Craig...your mom is hot," Clyde said.

"Dude!" Craig exclaimed as he shoves Clyde.

"Just saying...your mom looks good," Clyde said.

"That's so wrong, man. That's Craig's mom," Token said.

"G-guess C-C-Clyde has a t-thing for older w-woman," Jimmy said.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you don't think that Craig's mom is hot!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Stop talking about my mom like that, unless you want me to punch you in the face," Craig said.

"Just saying!" Clyde said as he raises his hands up.

Everyone went silent and Craig resumed watching his show on the TV. After awhile, Craig breaks the silence once more.

"You think if I got a paper cut, Mrs. Tucker would kiss my cut away?"

"Fuck you!" Craig exclaimed as he tackles Clyde and starts hitting him.

"Get off!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Not until you take back what you said about my mom!" Craig exclaimed.

"I was just saying! It's not like I was insulting her or anything!" Clyde whined, even started crying a bit.

"Guys, come on..." Token said.

"C-Clyde, y-you better a-apologized b-before Craig k-k-kills you," Jimmy said.

"I'm sorry! Okay? Now get off of me!"

"No! You deserve to die!" Craig said as he continues to punch Clyde in the arm.

Suddenly, the couch moved a tiny bit, causing the boys to freeze.

"...Um...did you guys...do that?" Token asked as he looks down.

"...Oh no," Craig said.

The couch moves once more, this time with more force. Craig quickly gets off of Clyde and the boys looked around, fear written all over their faces.

"I-I did hear that this house was haunted and all...b-but...I didn't think we'd actually see it happening!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Should we be concerned?" Token asked, getting nervous.

"Don't worry, it's not going to hurt you guys," Craig said.

"It? Who's it?" Token asked.

The couch moves once more, this time, it was being lifted up in the air. The boys panicked, grabbing hold of each other and the couch as the couch continues to float.

"This is nuts, dude!" Clyde exclaimed as he clings onto the couch as best as he could.

"God damn it," Craig sighed as he looks around till he spots the familiar yellow eyes below the couch. "Quit that out!" Craig shouted at the demon.

The demon looks up at Craig before rolling its eyes and dropping the couch.

The boys let out a small shriek before the couch was finally put back on the ground. The three boys looked at each other before getting up and heading towards the door.

"W-wait, where are you guys going?" Craig asked.

"We uh...we gotta go...man," Token said.

"We are not staying in a house with a demon! That's suicide!" Clyde exclaimed.

"W-w-we'll s-see you a-at s-school," Jimmy said.

All three of them left. Craig sat there, staring at the door. Craig suddenly hears the theme song of his favorite show, when he turns around, he realizes that the episode has already ended, and Craig didn't get a chance to finish seeing it.

Hands shaking, Craig stands up and starts yelling at the demon. "You are so unbearable! Fuck you! You ruined my life!" Craig shouted before stomping upstairs towards his room.

"...." The demon finally becomes visible once Craig left the living room. The demon looks up the stairs, watching as Craig slams his door shut. The demon felt guilty all of a sudden. The demon stares at the couch then stares at the TV. The demon looks back up the stairs, rubbing its right arm, feeling guilty.

Later that night, Craig got a group call from his friends. Craig immediately picks it up, apologizing to them about earlier, but his friend surprised him by saying that they actually didn't mind the whole demon incident.

"Dude, now that I think about it...you having a personal demon is kinda cool!" Clyde said.

"Yeah...and considering it hasn't killed you or your family yet, I'm guessing it's a good demon, right?" Token asked.

"...More or less," Craig.

"W-we're s-sorry for leaving l-like that earlier, b-but we hope y-you'll invite us to your h-house again l-later," Jimmy said.

"You...you guys still want to come over?" Craig asked.

"Yeah man, we like hanging out with you after all," Token said.

"Yeah, you're cool to hang out with...and I gotta admit...not only is your mom hot, she makes good Pb and J," Clyde said.

"...You can invite me and Jimmy, and leave Clyde behind," Token said.

"Hey!"

Craig listens to them, feeling happy all of a sudden. Even before he came to this town, he never made friends, at least, friends that were like these three. Craig was grateful to have friends like them.

"Um...maybe...next Friday we can...um...hang out at my house...if you guys want," Craig said.

"Sounds great, man," Token said.

"Yep!" Clyde said happily.

"...Great," Craig said. He was glad that none of them could see him smiling right now, that would be embarrassing for him.

"W-well we'll t-talk to you t-t-tomorrow, see you l-later," Jimmy said.

"Bye Craig," Clyde said.

"Bye," Token said.

"...Bye," Craig said. He hangs up and lays down on his bed. Craig sighed in relief, thankful that his friends weren't going to ditch him after this whole ordeal.

Craig suddenly feels something landing on his bed. Craig groans, thinking it was the demon up to something again. Craig gets up and was about to tell the demon to fuck off when he stops. He suddenly sees a DVD, not just any DVD, a DVD of the new episode of Red Racer. Actually...it seemed the DVD contains four episodes that haven't even come out yet.

Craig looks around, wondering where the demon was, but he couldn't see it nor could he sense the demon anywhere. Craig stares at the DVD before grabbing his laptop and putting the DVD inside.

"...Thanks," Craig muttered.

Even though it was quiet, and barely audible, the demon still heard it. The demon smiled as it secretly watches the new episode with Craig.

* * *

Even though the demon has shown kindness towards Craig, it still continues to prank Craig until Craig was starting to get so annoyed that he would complain to his mom about it.

"Mom! The demon put a dead rat in my shoes!" Craig exclaimed.

"...Was it a real dead rat or a fake dead rat?" Mrs. Tucker asked.

"...Fake," Craig muttered.

"As long as it's not real, it's fine," Mrs. Tucker said.

"B-but what if it was real!?" Craig asked.

"Then that demon is in so much trouble. I can't imagine how many diseases a real dead rat might have!"

Suddenly, the alphabet magnets on the fridge suddenly started moving, indicating the demon was about to say something. "I would never! That would be gross!" The demon spelled out with the magnets.

"See, even the demon knows that playing with a real dead rat isn't very hygienic," Mrs. Tucker said.

Craig frowns, he stares at the letters before speaking up once more, "I don't understand why you have to spell out what you want to say, I heard you talk before you know!" Craig said.

"Now Craig, if the demon doesn't want to speak to us, don't force them. Now leave the demon alone and eat your breakfast, or else you'll be late for school."

Craig sighed and did what his mother said. He suddenly felt something hit the side of his head. When Craig looks down, he sees the letter L. Craig looks up and sees a face on the wall in front of him. It was the demon. The demon smirked before lifting up their hand and forming an L on their forehead.

"M-mom! The demon just called me a loser!" Craig exclaimed.

"That sounds like he's telling the truth," Tricia said as she continues eating her cereal.

"Mom!"

"...Eat your breakfast dear," Mrs. Tucker said.

The demon was still annoying, but Craig has finally gotten use to it. Even allowing himself to act like a kid, even though he knows that a demon is around, probably watching his every move.

On one Saturday afternoon, while his parents were out at work and his sister was at a friends house, Craig was left alone, sorta. Since the demon was around, Mrs. Tucker trusts the demon will keep an eye on Craig while they were gone. The demon agreed, but that doesn't mean Craig likes it.

After his parents left and Craig was left alone, Craig decided to play his favorite pretend game. Space man. Craig goes into his closet and tries to locate his helmet that he made from an old fishbowl and glued random wires and foil on it. After Craig finds his helmet, Craig puts it on and starts walking around the house, narrating to himself.

"One small step for man...one giant leap for man kind!" Craig said, talking in a robotic voice. Craig pretends that there is no gravity around him, so his movements were slow and he would jump every now and then.

Suddenly, Craig hears snickering behind him. Craig blushes in embarrassment, he already knows who was snickering. Craig turns around, and just as he thought, he saw the demon. The demon was smirking at him as he had a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from letting out a full laugh.

Craig frowns and flips the demon off, "fuck off," Craig said as he takes off his helmet.

"Well it's your own fault for playing spaceman when you know I'm in the house," the demon said.

Craig blushes even more, "well why the fuck are you looking at me, don't you have anything better to do than mess with me?"

"I do...but just seeing you act like a complete dork is too good to miss out on," the demon then lets out a small chuckle, which would sent a chill down Craig's spine because of how strange it sounded, but after getting use to the demon, Craig was just annoyed.

"Fuck you! I seriously wish you would go away and leave me-" Craig was so pissed off at the demon that when he was trying to walk away from it, he forgot about the stairs that were in front of him.

"Craig!"

Craig found himself falling, hitting the stairs below. Craig tumbles down the stairs for a bit before finally landing on the ground. The demon hurriedly goes down the stairs and crouches beside Craig.

"You okay?" The demon asked, looking at Craig with a worried gaze.

Now, Craig maybe considered to have a heart of stone, mostly because he lacks any emotion or expression on his face, but he's still a ten year old boy who doesn't like pain, so of course he started to sniffle and let tears fall out of his eyes.

"Oh come on...you're okay. It's not like you broke a bone or anything..."

Craig just ignores the demon and continues sniffling. Craig tries wiping his eyes, but that didn't stop more tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't be a pussy now...it wasn't that long of a fall..." The demon said. Craig just continues crying. "Will you stop? I'm not going to do what your mom does which is try and comfort you when you're upset. I ain't the comforting type..." Craig just continues sniffling and crying. "Cry all you want...I'm not comforting you..."

Craig suddenly starts hiccuping as he continues to cry.

"....Fuck..." The demon scoots closer to Craig and starts rubbing the boy's back. "There there...don't cry..." the demon said in a soothing voice, but that still didn't help Craig calm down. "Does it hurt that much?"

Craig doesn't say anything, he simply nods his head as his eyes continue to be closed.

"...." The demon inspects Craig's body before finding where it seemed to hurt the most. The demon used its powers to heal up Craig's injuries as best as he could.

When Craig opened his eyes, he was surprised that the pain on his legs and head were gone and now he felt better. Craig finally stopped crying.

"All better?"

"...Yeah...thanks," Craig said as he wipes the final tears out of his eyes. Craig sat there, feeling ashamed that he actually cried in front of the demon. Craig never cries, and he hates it when he does, especially in front of someone.

"...." The demon can tell that Craig was still upset. Not wanting the boy to be sad anymore, the demon gets up and goes somewhere.

When Craig felt the demon leaving, Craig sighed, glad he'll finally be left alone, yet, Craig can't help but be mad at the demon for leaving him all of a sudden without saying a word. Demons really were nothing but bad.

"This is mission control to Craig. This is mission control to Craig, do you copy? Over!" Craig turns his head and was surprised to see the demon has picked up his helmet and placed it on their head. The demon smiled as he pretends to be talking to Craig on a radio. "Craig, do you copy? Over!"

"What are you doing, you look stupid," Craig said.

"Can't you tell? I'm playing spaceman, I'm pretending to be the mission control guys!" The demon smiled.

"Knock it off....I don't want to play anymore," Craig said.

"You sure? I can make this game even more fun by adding little aliens!" The demon grinned as they snapped their fingers and summoned tiny black glob creatures with antennas spouting out their heads. The creatures were really odd and what's strange about them is that they all don't have the same number of eyes, so there were those with two eyes, one eye, or even three.

"What the fuck are those things?" Craig made a disgusted face as he tries shooing one of the little creatures away from him.

"Aliens of course!" The demon said.

"They can't be aliens if they came from you," Craig huffed.

"Well close enough," The demon pouted.

"Look, I don't want to play, so leave me alone," Craig said.

"Alright...then I guess mission control has been promoted to astronaut," the demon said as they stand up and started doing what Craig did earlier by walking very slowly and pretending to be floating, except that since the demon has powers and wings, the demon was able to actually float.

"You look stupid," Craig frowned.

"No...I look like an astronaut," the demon grinned as he turns upside down and started floating in the air.

The little black creatures, the aliens as the demon said, started surrounding the demon. They started to look menacing, or at least pretend to be while they surround the demon and making soft threatening sounds at it.

"Oh no! These aliens are bad and are going to kill me! Is this the end for me!?" The demon said dramatically.

"...This is stupid..." Craig muttered, but continues to look at them.

"Blrb bleb blip," one of the creatures spoke in an alien voice, it sounded like they going to kill the demon.

"Oh no! How will I ever escape from these dark creatures? I'm doomed!" The demon exclaimed.

"...Y-you'll be fine...it's not like they're big or anything..." Craig said.

Suddenly, the little creatures started climbing on top of each other until they started merging. The tiny creatures now became one giant blob with many eyes coming out everywhere. The creature suddenly roars, sending a chill down Craig's spine as he stares at the creature.

"Drat! The aliens formed into one giant alien, I truly am doom! If only I had someone brave, strong, and cool looking to save me!" The demon exclaimed.

Now again, Craig wouldn't easily act so childish...actually...you know what? Craig is still a ten year old boy, he has every right to be childish, so that's what he does.

"I-I'll save you!" Craig exclaimed as he stands in between the alien and the demon. "Back off you!" Craig exclaimed as he glares daggers at the creature.

"Blegh!" The creature groans as it starts backing away from the two.

"Great Scott! The alien is scared of you, Craig!" The demon shouted.

"You better be scared you poor excuse for an alien!" Craig exclaimed, even grinning to himself.

However, when Craig said that, it caused the creature to be surprised and felt hurt, as if it was offended by that. The creature suddenly gets angry and starts looming over Craig.

"Uh oh," the demon said as he quickly grabs Craig and pulls him away before the creature could hurt Craig.

"Woah...they're really dedicated to their role..." Craig said.

"Uh...yeah...that's exactly what they're doing," the demon said nervously as it tries signalling to the creature to stop.

The creature doesn't listen and continues to chase after them, wanting to destroy Craig for reals.

"Shit!" The demon cursed as they carry Craig in their arms and started flying away from the creature. "Fuck fuck fuck!" The demon cursed, panicking on what to do. They couldn't get rid of the creature without Craig realizing that his life was actually in danger, and he couldn't tell the creature to stop since the creature seems to not want to listen to them at the moment until they kill Craig. So the demon had no other choice, they had to run and hope the creature will get tired or something.

"Wait!" Craig exclaimed

"W-what is it!?"

"I want to wear my helmet," Craig said.

"..." The demon looks back and stares at Craig before snapping his fingers and creating a copy of Craig's helmet and putting it on Craig's head. "There you go! Now why don't we start running away from that alien before it kills us!"

"But we're suppose to fight it, that's what we do!" Craig said.

"O-oh um...uh...well the alien is too powerful and it is immune to our....um...weapons...yeah...s-so we gotta run and hide for a bit and try to come up with a plan," the demon said, hoping Craig will buy it.

"Oh...okay," Craig said before looking around. "Well let's hide in the basement, there's lots of hiding places in there," Craig said.

"Good idea!" The demon said as he quickly flies towards the door that leads to the basement and entering inside.

The creature follows them, determined to find Craig and kill him. Craig and the demon quickly hides behind a few boxes that were scattered everywhere, and hope that the creature didn't see them.

"Okay okay...come on...what to do..." The demon muttered as he tries to come up with a plan to get rid of the creature before it gets Craig.

The creature suddenly starts smashing the ground, causing everything in the room to shake. The demon started sweating nervously as it watches the creature throw everything out of the way and looking around. As for Craig, he simply stares at the creature from his hiding spot, feeling astonished.

"Cool..." Craig said.

"How is this cool!?" The demon hissed, but quickly covers his mouth.

The creature hears them and starts walking towards where they are hiding. The creature throws the boxes to the side and stares at the two. The creature suddenly lets out a roar, showing its sharp teeth and letting some black ooze spill out of its mouth.

The demon started panicking, fearing that this was it. They had no way of escaping, and the creature was really close. Craig was going to die, the demon was going to be killed by the family, and the demon will forever feel guilty for killing an innocent, yet somewhat of a dick, ten year old boy.

"You are so cool," Craig suddenly says.

"Huh?" Both the demon and the creature said.

"You really are...you probably make a better alien than most of the aliens I've seen on TV, usually they are these weird, grey, big headed guys, but you...you look ten times cooler than anything I've seen," Craig said.

The creature stares at Craig for a bit before blushing. It starts rubbing the back of its head as he looks please at Craig's compliment. It seemed any hostility that the creature had towards Craig was now gone and it seemed like it wasn't going to kill Craig anymore. Thank god.

Knowing that this was their only opportunity, the demon summons a space looking gun out of nowhere and gives it to Craig. "Quick! With this blaster, you'll be able to save us!"

"Right!" Craig said as he takes the gun and aims it at the creature. "Die you alien scum!" Craig said as he closes his eyes and pulls the trigger. Of course, it was a fake gun, the demon knows too well to never give a real weapon to a child, so when Craig pulls the trigger, the demon snaps their finger and the creature finally disappeared.

"You did it! You saved us all!" the demon cheered.

"...." Craig looks around, realizing the creature was gone, he then turns towards the demon who was happily cheering for him. Actually, even though the demon knew it was all fake, it couldn't help but feel proud, and Craig can tell that the demon was really proud of him. "...Ha ha...you're so weird," Craig chuckled.

"...Are you...laughing?"

Craig blushes and turns his head, "no..."

"You totally were..." The demon grinned as it moves closer to Craig and pokes his cheek. "You were so laughing," the demon said.

"I wasn't...I was...coughing...there's a lot of dust in here," Craig said.

"Oh? Then...what will happen if I...tickle you!?" The demon suddenly starts ticking Craig and Craig lets out his laughter. Craig falls to the ground, laughing as the demon goes down with him, continuing to tickle him and laughing along. 

"S-stop! Ha ha!" Craig laughs, tears were forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Ha ha ha!" The demon grinned. The demon finally stopped tickling Craig and smiles at him. "I can tell when you're laughing, asshole." The demon then lays down next to Craig, feeling exhausted.

"Okay okay...I'll admit...that was...sorta fun," Craig said, blushing a bit.

"Wasn't it? I haven't played like that in a hundred years...it's so...exhilarating," the demon said.

"A hundred years? Are you really that old?" Craig asked.

"Well...technically I am the same age as you in demon years, but yeah...I'm pretty old...still young both mentally and physically though," the demon said.

"...." Craig always wondered if the demon was around his age, though he was still older than him, they were still the same age. Craig looks over at the demon and couldn't help but wonder more about the demon. "...What's your name?"

"...Why you wanna know?"

"I don't know...calling you demon all the time is sorta weird...I think it'll be less weird if I can call you by your name..." Craig said.

"...." The demon smiled as it starts petting Craig's head. "My name is a Tweek. You may call me that from now on," the demon said.

"...Tweek," Craig said, he gave the demon a small smile, "thanks for playing with me..."

"...Anytime," Tweek smiled.

They suddenly hear the front door opening upstairs, followed by a loud scream. "What happened to the living room!?"

"Uh oh."

* * *

After Craig finally knows Tweek's real name, Craig made sure to tell his family about it, after they helped clean up the mess they made earlier. The family were pleased to see that Craig and the demon were now getting along, even if Tweek continues to harass and prank Craig once in awhile, though not as often as before.

The two grew up together, and Tweek was officially part of the family as years went by and the family decided that they might stay in the house from now on since any lingering danger that the demon possessed before has now disappeared. Even though Tweek didn't like the idea of the family staying, after getting to know all of them, he started to take a liking to them, especially Craig.

So when Craig turned twelve and puberty started hitting him hard, Tweek was always there by his side...mostly to laugh at him.

"Morning Craig," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Morning," Craig said, his voice cracking a bit.

Both Tricia and Tweek started snickering as they stare at Craig. Craig blushes and flips the two off.

"Now you two, don't make fun of Craig. He's just growing up, that's all," Mrs. Tucker said.

"By sounding like a girl?" Tricia jokes.

"I'm glad demons don't have to deal with puberty, I'd probably kill myself if I had to go through all that," Tweek said.

"Says you! You sound like a high pitch girl all the time!" Craig said, his voice cracking with every word he says. This only made Tricia and Tweek laugh even more. "Fuck you," Craig huffed. He grabs his spoon and started eating his cereal when suddenly, he grunts in pain and his hand shoot up and rested on his cheek. "Ow..."

"What's wrong dear?"

"My tooth hurts..." Craig said.

"Oh dear...do you have a cavity?"

"Can't be, the dentist already cleaned his teeth a month ago," Mr. Tucker said.

"Well he could have made a new one or the dentist missed one...I'll make an appointment today and take you to the dentist office after school," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Oh mom...do I have to?" Craig groans.

"Don't complain. For now, try to eat chew your food very slowly," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Fine..." Craig sighed as he continues eating his food very slowly, but the pain in his mouth didn't go away.

"You know...if you want, I can make your teeth as strong as mine and you won't have to worry about going to the dentist anymore," Tweek said as he shows his sharp teeth.

"That's very nice of you, Tweek, but I'm sure whatever is wrong isn't something serious," Mrs. Tucker said.

Later that day, Craig came back home with braces. When Tweek and Tricia stared at him, they burst into laughter.

"It's not funny," Craig blushes, wincing in pain because of how sore his mouth feels.

"Don't worry Craig, you'll have to wear those for only two years," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Two long fucking years," Craig sighed.

"Two years is enough for me to make fun of you, metal face," Tweek giggles.

"Fuck you," Craig said as he flips the demon off.

From then on, Craig had to suffer through puberty while Tweek and his little sister made fun of him, and during that time, Craig had to go through the hardest thing he has ever face. Girls.

"Hey hey...is it me or does Hanna look kinda hot?" Clyde asked.

"No way dude, Nichole is much more cuter than Hanna," Token said.

"S-says y-you, A-Anne is s-such a b-babe," Jimmy said.

"You're both wrong," Clyde sighed, he then turns his attention towards Craig, "what about you? which girl do you think is cute?"

"..." In all honesty, Craig has heard that when you go through puberty, girls were suppose to seem more interesting to you, but so far, Craig just can't seem to see it, unlike his friends who looked like they were about to get a hard on any minute now. Still, not wanting to feel left out or disappoint his friends, he randomly points to a girl that he recognizes from his class. "I guess...Rachel is kinda cute..."

"Nice....I have heard that Rachel's boobs came in much earlier than most of the girls in our class," Clyde said.

"I don't care about her boobs, dude," Craig blushes in embarrassment. "I just think...she's nice," Craig said.

"Oh? Does Craig have a crush?" Token joked.

"C-Craig and R-R-Rachel, s-s-sitting in a tr-tr-treeeeee," Jimmy said.

"Fuck you guys," Craig said as he walks past them and headed towards his class. However, when he looks back, he realizes that Clyde was talking to Rachel, and Rachel was now looking at him. She giggled and blushed as she waves at Craig. Feeling awkward now, Craig waves back at her before quickly heading inside his class.

For the rest of the period, Craig could feel Rachel's eyes on him.

During science class, Craig's class were force to do a project with a partner, and unfortunately for Craig, his partner ended up being with Rachel.

"Hey Craig," Rachel smiled as she walks over towards him, "I was thinking we can try doing the project at your house since it's close by and all, how about it?"

"I...um...uh..." Craig looks over and sees Clyde giving him a thumbs up. Craig desperately wanted to flip him off. Craig turns his attention back on Rachel before forcing a smile on his face, "sure...we can go to my house and start our project."

"Great! I'll be waiting outside after school, see you later," Rachel smiled happily before leaving.

Once Rachel left, Clyde walks over towards Craig and pats him on the back. "Way to go, Craig! You get to go home with Rachel later. Nice," Clyde smirked.

"Fuck you, Clyde," Craig sighed as he finally flips the other boy off.

School finally ends and Craig begrudgingly walks outside to meet up with Rachel. Rachel smiles once she sees Craig and happily walks over towards him.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah...sure," Craig said. Rachel smiles more and surprises Craig by grabbing his arm and holding it. Craig wanted to tell her to let go, but didn't want to seen as being rude, especially when he realizes that his friends were close by, staring at them. "Let's go..." Craig sighed as he leads Rachel towards his house.

Once they reached Craig's house, Rachel finally lets go so Craig can take out his keys. Once inside, Craig was surprised to see his little sister in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey, where's mom?" Craig asked.

"She's out grocery shopping, will be back before dinner," Tricia said, not taking her eyes off of the screen. "Who's your friend?"

"Hi, I'm Rachel, it's nice to meet you," Rachel greeted.

"Uh huh," Tricia said, continues to stare at the screen.

Rachel smile falters a bit, but regains her composure. "Should we head to your room to do our project?"

"Sure," Craig said as he leads Rachel upstairs. He suddenly remembers Tweek and shouts out to Tricia. "Trish, make sure Tweek doesn't try anything while I'm busy doing my project," Craig said.

"I'll tell him when I see him," Tricia said.

"Thanks," Craig said and continues heading upstairs.

"...Tweek?"

"Oh um...he's my...my...uh...pet...cat," Craig said.

"You have a cat?"

"Y-yeah...he's very shy around people, so you won't see him around that much," Craig said.

"Okay then," Rachel smiled.

The two headed inside Craig's room and Craig was glad that his room was cleaned, he'd feel embarrassed if he showed a girl his messy room. The two sat down on the floor against Craig's bed and started taking out the supplies they needed for their project. After reading the instructions and knowing what they need to do, they got to work. Craig was thankful that that was all they were doing. Working. Craig finally relaxes, thinking that nothing was going to happen and that the two were only there to work. That's all.

After about thirty minutes, the two decided to take a break.

Craig stretches his back and looks up at his alarm clock. "You want anything to eat or drink?" Craig asked.

"...Actually...I was hoping we could...talk?"

That surprised Craig, he turns around, raising an eyebrow. "Um...sure, I guess...what is it?"

"..." Rachel looks away, blushing shyly, she then looks up at Craig and Craig finally felt his heart race. "I heard from...Clyde that you think...I'm nice..."

"I-I...um...well you are...you're pretty nice...and cool..." Craig said, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Oh? Anything...else?" Rachel smiled. She suddenly leans forward, causing Craig to back up and hit the back of his head against the nightstand behind him. Craig looks back at Rachel and was nervous when he noticed how close she was now.

"I...um....what do you mean?" Craig asked.

"Just...don't you think...I'm pretty?" Rachel asked.

"Uh..." Craig just wanted this to be over with. He wanted Rachel to back up. He just wanted to finish this project as soon as possible and go on with his day without feeling nervous and sick in the stomach. Rachel was staring at him very intently, Craig had no other way to get out of this. "Y-yeah...you're really...pretty," Craig said.

Rachel giggles, she suddenly places her hand over Criag's. Craig flinches and thought of pulling his hand away, but remain frozen as Rachel continues leaning closer towards him. "Honestly Craig...I always thought you were pretty cool...and I do kinda have a crush on you..."

"Oh...um...cool?" Craig said awkwardly. That only made Rachel giggle even more.

"Yeah...so hearing that you like me made me feel so happy...I was hoping you would notice me," Rachel said as she suddenly starts rubbing Craig's hand, it felt weird for Craig.

Craig licks his lips when he felt that they were getting dry, he then starts asking Rachel questions. "U-um...c-could you tell me why you...like me?" Craig asked.

"Oh please, everyone one knows you're like the number one cutest guy in our class...even with your braces...you're so...hot," Rachel smiled.

"Oh...um...o-okay..." Craig said. He really wishes Rachel would stop rubbing his hand and just back up already. Craig was getting really uncomfortable from this.

"So...aren't you going to do something?" Rachel asked as she tilts her head, cutely.

"D-do what?"

"Kiss me," Rachel smiled.

"W-what? Why would I do that!?" Craig asked.

"Well duh, you like me and I like you, so it's obvious that we have to kiss each other now," Rachel said.

That was it, Craig had enough of this, Craig quickly takes his hand back and gently pushes Rachel away. "L-listen...I do think you're a nice girl and all, but I don't really...um...I just...uh..." Craig didn't know how to say this to her, if he tells her the truth, she might starts spreading rumors about him to the school, and that was something Craig didn't want.

"Oh come on...I know you like me, why are you hesitating? Don't you like what you see?" Rachel asked.

"W-what?" Craig asked.

"Don't you like my body? I mean...I did get my boobs way before the other girls, so that makes me more mature than them, right? Rachel asked.

"I...I guess?" Craig said, he wasn't sure what was happening anymore.

"Well...wanna feel them?" Rachel asked.

"What!?" Craig blushes when Rachel takes his hand and forced him to feel her chest. Craig felt disgusted by this. He just wants this to end already.

"Now that you felt them...let's kiss already! I want to tell everyone that I got to kiss Craig Tucker!" Rachel squealed. She suddenly leans forwards, puckering her lips.

Craig was trapped. He had no way of avoiding this without making Rachel upset. Craig simply closes his eyes and sat there as Rachel continues to lean forward.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging against the wall. The banging caused the two to jump and move away from each other. Rachel starts looking around, wondering what that noise was while Craig just sat there, thankful that she was finally off of him.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

Another loud bang scares her, she suddenly looks around, shaking in fear. Then, a long moan could be heard in the room as a red substance starts leaking out of the walls.

"C-Craig? What's going on?"

Craig stayed silent, he knows what this is, he's seen this many times before. It was Tweek and his blood leaking out of the walls trick. Craig was about to explain to Rachel what was going on, when suddenly, Tweek emerges from the ground. Tweek was in a ghost form as he floats in the air. His eyes were hollow, there were worms coming out of his skin, and most of his teeth were missing. Craig has seen Tweek turn into a ghost before, and to this day, Craig wondered how Tweek was able to do something like that.

"Oh my god!" Rachel screamed as she grabs her stuff and runs out of the door.

"W-wait! What about our project!" Craig calls out. Craig looks out of his window and watches as Rachel runs down the street and away from his house. "...Well there she goes," Craig sighed.

"Pfff..." Craig turns around and sees Tweek turning back to normal. Tweek started laughing out loud at his little prank. "Oh man, I didn't even get to the whole 'I'm going to kill you' speech before she bolted. Priceless," Tweek said.

"Did you have to scare my science partner like that?" Craig frowned.

"Well you looked uncomfortable and I thought I'd help you out," Tweek said as he sits down on Craig's bed.

"Yeah well thanks to you, this project might never be finished and Rachel might never want to talk to me ever again," Craig said.

"Come on Craig...I know that you didn't like her like that. It really looked like you were going to piss your pants if you actually let her kiss you," Tweek sighed.

"Yeah well...maybe I should have let her kiss me," Craig said.

"Oh? Why?"

"...I don't know...all the other guys are bragging about how cute a girl is...or how they scored a date with a girl...and yet here I am...scared to be touched and kiss by one..." Craig sighed as he sits down next to Tweek.

"...Well what's wrong with that? Just because you're not interested in girls like the other guys doesn't mean there's something wrong with you, it's just your personal preference and feeling, nothing wrong to have your own thoughts about something," Tweek said.

"Well what if the other guys laugh at me? What if they stop hanging out with me because I don't like girls like they do?" Craig asked.

"Then they aren't your friends. If they can't accept you for you, then fuck them. If they can't appreciate just how good of a guy you are and get past the fact that you don't like girls, then they are no friends of yours," Tweek said.

"Easy for you to say," Craig sighed.

"...Hey...no matter what happens...I'll always be here to accept you for you. You're Craig Tucker, and you'll always be Craig Tucker, whether you like girls or not," Tweek said.

"....Tweek...thanks," Craig said.

"Anytime," Tweek smiled.

"...And thanks...for getting me out of that situation..." Craig said.

"Well hey...she had it coming, she was about to rape you dude!" Tweek said.

"...Rape?" Craig questioned.

"Oh right...you haven't learned that yet have you? Well um...you'll figure it out later," Tweek smiled, "now...why don't I help you with your project, I know I don't look like it, but I'm pretty decent in science."

"Thanks," Craig said.

The two sat down on the ground and finished what Craig and Rachel started. Of course, Tweek made sure to make it look like Rachel was doing the work since Craig didn't want to get either him or Rachel in trouble.

The next day, Rachel suddenly comes up to Craig and apologizes for what she did at his house. Craig forgave her and finally tells her that he does think she's cool and all, but wasn't really interested in dating at the moment, to which Rachel understands.

"That's totally fine, Craig. I understand," Rachel said.

"Cool," Craig said.

"Though...it does make you even more irresistible," Rachel said.

"...Thanks?" Craig said. "By the way...I uh...got most of our project done with, still got one more thing to do...you wanna...come over to my house and work on it?"

"Oh um...you know what...why don't we just go to the library and work on it?" Rachel said.

Craig agrees. From then on, Rachel never came over to his house whenever they have a project together.

Sooner or later, Craig finally admits his feelings to his friends. They all understand and didn't treat Craig any different. They now tone down on the girl talk and mostly talk about the latest games or shows that interested all of them. Craig was grateful for that.

After school, Craig was rushing down the hallway. A new episode of Red Racer was going to be on and Craig didn't want to miss it. While rushing, he failed to see a student walking around the corner before he crashes into them.

"Fuck...sorry," Craig said.

"It's...fucking pussy....fine..."

"Huh?" Craig looks at the person he crashes into. The guy had short messy blonde hair, dark eyes, and light brown eyes. Craig suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm...shit...fine," the guy said. He closes his eyes, cursing at himself. "S-sorry...I have Tourette Syndrome, I sometimes curse when I'm...dickbag...nervous..."

"...That's cool," Craig said, he suddenly felt his cheeks getting warm.

"Y-you think...it's cool?"

"Yeah...I do..." Craig said.

"...Huh...n-no one has ever thought my Tourrette was...cool," the guy said.

"Well it is...sorry if that um...offends you or sounds weird," Craig said, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"N-no no! It's...fuck face...okay...it's...kinda nice to hear someone say something...p-positive about my Tourette..." the guy blushes.

Craig blushes as well, feeling his heart beating against his chest. "What's your name?"

"Oh...I'm Thomas," Thomas answered. "You?"

"I'm...I'm Craig," Craig said.

"Nice to meet you, Craig," Thomas smiled.

Craig wanted to know more about this boy, he wanted to get close. "You um...wanna hang out sometime?"

"Oh uh...sure...I'd...little bitch...love to..." Thomas blushes.

"Cool...um...I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," Thomas said.

The two went their separate ways, but Craig lingered a little longer to watch Thomas as he leaves. Once Thomas was gone, Craig suddenly felt light on his feet. Craig walks home at his own pace, no longer in a rush to get home to watch his show.

"Hey...you made it. Red Racer is about to start," Tweek said once Craig manages to get home.

"Hm? Oh...okay," Craig said as he sits down next to Tweek.

Tweek stares at him for a bit, confused. "You okay?"

"...Yeah," Craig sighed happily.

Even as the new episode of Red Racer starts, Craig didn't pay attention, his mind thought back of Thomas. He couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

* * *

By the time Craig reaches high school, he came to realized that he was gay. He found out after having a class on sexuality in his health class, that and he couldn't help but glance over at some of the boys while they were changing in the locker room.

The first thing Craig did after discovering himself was tell his friends. If he's going to tell anyone that he's gay, he might as well get the support from his best friends...he just hopes they don't start making bad jokes about it.

"So...you like guys?"

"...Pretty much," Craig said.

"I-I always knew you l-l-liked s-s-sucking d-dick," Jimmy jokes.

"Ugh..." Craig groans.

"So...out of the three of us, which one looks good looking to you? Me, Token, or Jimmy?" Clyde asked. He was fidgeting as he stares at Craig hopefully. Craig wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Token," Craig said.

"I'm flattered," Token smiled

"What!? I'm your best friend, you should be picking me!" Clyde pouted.

"N-not only a-are you n-not attractive e-enough for girls, b-but you're a-also not attractive e-enough for C-Craig," Jimmy snickered.

"Fuck you guys! I'm hot," Clyde pouted.

"You keep thinking that to yourself, buddy," Craig said.

Everyone laughs, all except for Clyde of course. Craig sighed in relief, glad that a weight was lifted off of his shoulders after he told his friends and seeing that they don't mind it at all.

The next thing Craig did was tell his family and Tweek. So when everyone was sat down at the dining table, having dinner, his parents sitting at both ends, his sister sitting sitting across from him, and Tweek sitting next to him, Craig build up all the courage he has as he tells his family.

"...I'm...I'm gay," Craig said, straight to the point.

Everyone froze, they all stopped eating and stared at Craig with a shock look on their faces. Mrs. Tucker puts down her silverware and starts tearing up. Luckily, these tears were that of joy.

"Oh...Craig...I want you to know that no matter what, me and your father will accept you for who you are," Mrs. Tucker said as she wipes her eyes with her napkin.

Tricia simply rolled her eyes and continued eating, "I knew you were gay the moment I was born."

As for Craig's dad, his answer was quick and simple. "Well alright...but don't let me catch you having sex without protection young man."

"Dad!" Craig blushes in embarrassment. Still, Craig was glad that everyone in his family all accepted that he was gay. It made Craig feel lighter.

However, the only person to not have said anything was Tweek. While the family continued eating dinner as if nothing happened, Tweek simply sat there, staring at Craig with wide and curious eyes. Craig wasn't really sure what his stare meant, he simply ignores it and continues eating his food. Though, Craig couldn't help but feel nervous and wondered what Tweek thought about him being gay.

Out of everyone, Craig wanted to know what Tweek thought the most.

The third and final thing that Craig did once he realized he was gay was confess his feelings to Thomas. The two have become great friends since middle school, and Craig will admit that he felt something whenever he hangs out with Thomas, not just because Thomas gets to swear all the time and never gets in trouble for it, but mostly because Thomas was actually a nice guy. Craig couldn't help but fall for the guy the moment he realizes that he was gay.

So here Craig was, standing behind the bleachers during lunch with Thomas in front of him. Craig looks around, making sure no one was around to listen to them. Thomas just stares at him, confused as to why Craig invited him here, behind the bleachers.

"What's up, dude?" Thomas asked.

"...I um..." Craig gulps, feeling nervous. "A-as you know...I'm g-gay..."

"Yeah...you told me last...cocksucker...week," Thomas said.

"Y-yeah...and...u-um...w-what do you think?" Craig asked.

Thomas blushes, feeling a bit nervous himself. "I...I think that's cool...I really do," Thomas said.

"You do?"

"Y-yeah...actually...I've been m-meaning to...shit...t-tell you that...that I'm bisexual," Thomas said.

"You are?" Craig asked, he somehow felt hopeful. "That's...that's cool."

"Y-yeah..." Thomas blushes even more, looking down.

Both boys didn't look at each other, they simply stayed silent for awhile. It wasn't until Craig lifts up his head and breaks the silence.

"...I like you...like...a lot..." Craig said.

"...Oh...oh...fat bitch...cocksucker....fuck face....shithole....asshole!" Thomas started panicking, feeling something build up inside of him.

Craig tensed up, wondering if Thomas didn't want to know that. Craig licks his dry lips before coming up with an excuse. "B-but you don't have to return my feelings if this is too awkward for you! We can pretend I never said anything! We can just...continue on being friends...and...and-" Craig was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips.

Thomas somehow stopped panicking once Craig started coming up with his excuse. Thomas couldn't help but smile at how nervous Craig was being, so while Craig was panicking himself, Thomas steps forward and kisses Craig on the lips.

"I...I like you too, Craig," Thomas smiled.

"...A-awesome," Craig blushes. Craig looks back up at Thomas before leaning forward for another kiss.

Thomas and Craig were officially dating.

Later that night, Craig told his family that he was dating someone. His mother was thrilled and wanted to meet him, Craig's dad asked Craig which one of them were going to wear the pants in the relationship, and Tricia wanted full details on the kiss. As for Tweek, he stayed silent, even going down the basement as the family continued talking. Craig wondered what was going on with him, but was distracted by his family's pestering on his relationship. In the end, Craig didn't think much about Tweek and continued on with his day.

Craig and Thomas started doing many things together. Craig would invite Thomas to eat lunch with him and his friends. The two would walk home together. The two would walk to some of their classes together, even the ones that they don't even share. The two even went on a couple of dates.

Sooner or later, Craig knew he had to introduce Thomas to his parents. Craig already met Thomas' parents, they were pretty nice folks, and were grateful that Thomas met someone that appreciates Thomas for who he is. Now it was Craig's turn to introduce Thomas to his family, so on Friday evening, Craig invited Thomas over for dinner. Craig made sure to tell his family to behave themselves and not embarrass him in front of his boyfriend.

"I swear to god, if you guys embarrass me, I'm going to kill you," Craig said.

"Relax Craig, we won't embarrass you in front of you little boyfriend," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Ugh...don't say that," Craig sighed, "just...act normal...and don't do anything embarrassing."

"Will do," Mrs. Tucker said.

As the family waited for Thomas to get here, Craig noticed that Tweek was heading back down the basement. Craig quickly walks over towards him before the demon left.

"Where are you going?" Craig asked.

"Um...going back to the basement...probably going to hide before your boyfriend comes," Tweek said.

"Don't...don't you want to meet him?" Craig asked.

"...Now why on earth would I want to do that?" Tweek asked as he tilts his head in confusion.

Craig blushes in embarrassment, "it's just...you are technically part of the family now...so I just...assumed..."

"Craig...even if I disguised myself as a human and pretended to be your cousin twice removed, I don't think I deserve the honor of meeting your boyfriend," Tweek smiled, "but thanks for considering me." Tweek pats Craig on shoulder before entering the basement and closing the door behind him.

Craig stares at the door and sighs, he couldn't help but wonder what's been going on with Tweek ever since Craig told his family that he has a boyfriend. Craig wondered if it was a demon thing or something, whatever it was, Craig will have to worry about it later.

The doorbell rings and Craig quickly goes over to answer it. Thomas smiles happily towards Craig as Craig invites him in.

"Guys, meet...Thomas," Craig said.

Everyone said hello. So far so good. Suddenly, Mrs. Tucker walks over towards Thomas and gives the boy a hug. Thomas blushes, but awkwardly returns the hug as Mrs. Tucker started gushing over him.

"Aren't you adorable? No wonder my son likes you a lot," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Mom!" Craig blushes.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry," Mrs. Tucker laughs, "now why don't you sit down in the living room for a bit. Dinner will be ready soon."

"U-uh...yes ma'am," Thomas said.

"Oh...you can call me mom," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Mom...just go," Craig groaned.

"Alright alright, I'm going," Mrs. Tucker rolled her eyes and leaves.

"She seems...nice," Thomas smiled.

"I'm sorry for her," Craig said.

"No, don't be," Thomas laughs.

The two sits down on the couch and immediately, Thomas was bombarded with questions by the other two Tucker family members.

"So, you treating my boy right, son?"

"I-I would think so..."

"Are you and Craig planning to get married?" Tricia asked.

"M-Married...I mean...I would like to...I um...marriage seems too soon..but I-"

"What are your plans for the future? If you are marrying my son, I would at least like you to have a decent job that can support the both of you," Mr. Tucker said.

"W-well I'm not sure yet, I still haven't-"

"Oh oh, how many kids are you going to have? What are you going to name them? You think you can name one of them Tricia Jr. if it's a girl?"

"K-kids?"

"Guys..." Craig whined as he looks between them.

The two continued to ask Thomas so many questions, questions that Thomas wasn't able to answer or couldn't keep up with. Thomas felt so pressured that he couldn't take it anymore. He let his Tourette out.

"Fuck! Shit! Pussy! Cocksucker! Motherfucker! Asshole! Cunt! Bitch!" Thomas exclaimed, twitching the entire time as he spoke.

"...Oh god..." Craig slaps his forehead as he looks between his dad and his sister to see their reaction.

"...He's a keeper," Mr. Tucker said.

"Welcome to the Tucker family, Thomas," Tricia said.

"O-oh...um...thanks?" Thomas said.

Craig sighed in relief and sits next to Thomas to help him calm down. After a bit, Mrs. Tucker calls everyone, telling them that dinner was ready.

Everyone moved to the dining table and enjoyed dinner together. Everything went normal. Craig's parents would occasionally ask Thomas a couple of questions, to which Thomas answers without being nervous. Everyone was having a good time.

Once dinner was over and it was about time for Thomas to leave, Craig walks Thomas out of the door and follows him outside.

"...I'm...sorry if they were...being weird earlier," Craig said.

"Don't...I like them...I can really tell that they're your family," Thomas smiled.

"Heh...yeah..." Craig said.

Thomas looks at Craig and smiles, "everything went well...I really like your family...and I'm pretty sure they like me too."

"I'm glad..." Craig smiled.

The two stared at each other before Thomas steps closer. Thomas grabs Craig's hand and started leaning forward. Before the two could kiss, they suddenly hear a loud groaning noise from the house. The two turns around and were surprised to see Tricia staring at them through the window.

"God damn it," Craig groaned.

"Ha ha...it's fine," Thomas said. Thomas leans forward and kisses Craig on the cheek before leaving. "See you at school!"

"Bye!" Craig said, waving him goodbye. Craig sighed happily before going back inside. "Thanks a lot," Craig said to Tricia.

"What?"

"For interrupting us earlier," Craig sighed.

"I didn't do anything, I was just watching you guys through the window, I wanted to take a picture of you guys kissing," Tricia said.

"Wait...so you didn't make that weird groaning sound?"

"No...how would I even do that?" Tricia asked.

Craig suddenly thought about Tweek. "...Tweek..." Craig clenched his fist as he stares at the basement door. If this was another prank from Tweek, Craig was going to be sure to give Tweek a piece of his mind later.

"Oh Tweek, Thomas is such a darling," Mrs. Tucker said.

"So...you guys...like him?" Craig asked.

The family looked at each other before chuckling.

"Of course we like him, he's a good kid," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Yeah...and how can I dislike a guy who has my name?" Mr. Tucker laughs.

"You two better get married and have four kids when you grow up," Tricia said.

Craig groans at how embarrassing his family were, but couldn't help but feel happy. The family continued talking about how great Thomas was, while in the back, the basement door opened ever so slightly, and yellow eyes stared at the family in secret.

* * *

Tweek has been acting weird. Whenever Craig invites Thomas over, Tweek would always go into the basement immediately, which is weird considering that whenever the family invites a guest over, Tweek would simply go invisible and watch everything while still being in the room. Craig wondered if Tweek had a grudge against Thomas or something, or felt shy around Thomas.

Whenever Craig asked Tweek about it, he would simply make up an excuse. "I just...don't want to get in the way of your boyfriend, especially since it seems you two are getting so intimate with each other," Tweek smirked.

Craig blushes, "w-what are you talking about?"

"Just saying...most relationships always ends up to...that...especially between teenagers," Tweek said. He then proceeds to head down the basement to do god knows what.

Craig simply stood there, gawking at what Tweek just said. "Fuck you! Thomas and I..a-aren't like that..." Craig muttered. Sure, Craig has thought about being a bit more intimate with Thomas, but the farthest they've ever gotten was an extreme make out session followed by either both or one of them getting a boner and dealing with it in the bathroom.

Still, on a Saturday afternoon while Craig's parents were at work and Tricia was hanging out with her friends, Craig and Thomas were currently sitting on Craig's bed. The two were currently playing video games together, but Craig couldn't help but get Tweek's words out of his mind.

"Craig? Something wrong?" Thomas asked as he sets his controller down.

"Nothing...just...thinking," Craig blushed.

"Okay then..." Thomas said.

The two continued playing for a bit, but Craig couldn't help but get distracted when he hears Thomas cursing. Craig would glance over at Thomas and stare at his mouth every time Thomas was about to curse. At this point, Craig wasn't sure if it was the Tourette or if Thomas was saying it willingly. Whatever the case was, Craig was staring intently at Thomas' lips.

Thomas seemed to noticed Craig's stares and pauses the game. "Alright...what's...fuck...gong on?" Thomas asked.

"N-nothing, I swear!" Craig exclaimed.

"Doesn't seem like nothing, you've been staring at me for a long time now," Thomas said.

Craig blushes, he looks down, feeling nervous. "...Okay...I might have gotten it in my head about...that..."

"That? What are you...shit...talking about?"

"Y-you know...that...when couples...start...doing...it?"

It took Thomas a couple of seconds to realized what Craig meant. Thomas' face turns red as he looks anywhere but Craig. The two fell silent, their faces were red, their hearts were beating, and both were extremely sweaty. However, the one thing that both noticed were that there was something in the air between them, something that caused both of them to stare at each other in a particular way.

""W-when did you start...thinking about that?" Thomas asked.

"A...friend told me...been kinda thinking about it..." Craig gulped.

"O-oh..." Thomas fell silent for a bit before resuming, "so...you want to..."

"Only if you want to...I...I don't want to pressure you or anything," Craig said.

"W-well I don't want to...motherfucker...pressure you..." Thomas said.

"..."

"..."

The two stared at each other before bursting into laughter. The tension between them faded a bit, but there was still some tension nonetheless.

"Why are we freaking out about this...it's not like we haven't come close to doing it..." Craig said.

"Y-yeah...and we have seen each other..n-naked," Thomas added.

"Yeah...so...we have...nothing to worry about," Craig said as he felt himself leaning forward.

"Yeah...nothing to...worry about," Thomas said as he leans closer himself.

The two stared at each other for a bit before finally putting their lips together. Craig held Thomas' face as Thomas places his hands on Craig's side.

"Mmm..." Craig moaned as he felt Thomas slip his tongue into Craig's mouth. Thomas gently pushes Craig onto his bed as Craig lays on his back. Thomas started pulling Craig's shirt up a bit and started rubbing his side.

Craig blushes as he starts undoing Thomas' pants very slowly. Craig moans once more when he feels a bulge in Thomas' pants.

"A-are we...shit...g-going to actually do this?" Thomas asked, panting.

"I-if you want to," Craig panted, staring at Thomas with hungry eyes.

"...Fuck yeah," Thomas said before putting his lips back on Craig's and started taking off his shirt.

The two continued kissing and making out. They tried to take off their clothes as quickly as they could, but with the positioned they were in, it was kinda awkward. After calming down a bit, they finally started removing their clothes.

However, before either of them could remove their pants, they were both startled by the sound of creaking in the walls.

"W-what was that?"

Craig paled and hope Tweek wasn't planning on doing something. "It's nothing...just...rats," Craig said.

"You have rats!?" Thomas exclaimed.

"Not rats...mice the very least..they won't bug us," Craig said.

"O-okay..." Thomas said.

Craig pulls Thomas back in for another kiss. The two continued where they left off, but once again, before either of them could take off their pants, another loud creaking noise interrupts them, this time followed by a loud banging noise.

"Okay...that doesn't sound like mice!" Thomas exclaimed as he sits up.

"Shit," Craig muttered as he looks around his room and tries to see where Tweek could be hiding.

"C-Craig...what's that!?" Thomas asked as he points towards the door.

Craig turns his head and pales when he sees a little girl with long black hair and pale skin standing at his door. The little girl lifts up their head and starts making a low groaning sound.

"Get....out...." The girl spoke.

"Fuck! Shit! Motherfucker! Cunt!" Thomas started panicking as he backs up.

Craig was starting to panicked, he had no way of explaining this without freaking out Thomas even more. Craig finally thought he could say it was his sister playing a trick when he suddenly felt something pressing behind him. Craig didn't turn around since he sees a hand coming from behind him and reaching out towards Thomas.

"Get...out!" The little girl screeched and revealed a disfigured face with black ooze leaking out of their nose and eyes.

"Ah!" Thomas screamed. Thomas quickly grabs Craig's hand and led the both of them out of Craig's room.

"Thomas, wait!" Craig exclaimed, Craig turns around and sees the girl turning back into Tweek just before he runs out of the door.

The two managed to get outside and Thomas doesn't seem like he was going to stop, so Craig quickly pulls his hand out of Thomas' and stops. Thomas stops running himself and turns around.

"W-what are you...fuck...cunt....doing!? There's a monster in your house!" Thomas exclaimed.

"That...that wasn't a monster," Craig said, though in a way, Tweek technically was, but now wasn't the time to correct himself or Thomas. "That was...my sister playing a prank, guess she came home early," Craig lied.

"Y-your sister? B-but...but she...she suddenly was behind you...how did she get from the door to you that fast?"

"Um...illusion trick," Craig lied, "she has been studying a lot of magic."

"...Are you serious?" Thomas asked, frowning. Craig was worried that Thomas wasn't buying, until Thomas spoke again. "What the fuck!? Why would she..bitch...scare us like that!? I nearly had a...cocksucker...heart attack!"

"I know...I know...I'll...I'll go talk to her and make sure she doesn't do it again," Craig sighed, "now...can we just go back inside?"

"....No," Thomas suddenly said.

"Thomas, I'm sorry that my sister-"

"No! I...I don't want to go back inside that house!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Thomas...."

"I don't want to...fuck...go back inside! I'm sorry Craig, but the moment I stepped into that house, I felt something...weird. At first I thought I was just nervous when I was meeting your family, but later I realized it was something else! It felt like...like...shit...cunt...cock...like there's something in there...with us...something...unnatural," Thomas said.

"Thomas...I...are you sure? It could just be your imagination..." Craig started sweating nervously.

"No...every time I come over, it feels like...something or someone was staring at me...even when it's just you and me, I feel eyes on me....especially when I'm near your basement door."

Tweek. That was all Craig could think of. It was Tweek. It was always Tweek. Craig felt his fist clenched tightly as he stares at the ground.

"Thomas...I promise...just...I'll explain everything to you one day, but...but now...I just can't," Craig said.

"So there is something going on...and you're not telling me!?" Thomas exclaimed.

"It's...it's personal," Craig said.

"...Personal...huh?" Thomas rubs his arm as he looks to the side. "Look...I'm not going to push you into telling me everything...but...cunt...but...I don't think I can hang out with you for awhile..."

"...Are...are you breaking up with me?" Craig felt his heart stop.

"...No," Thomas sighed. Craig let out a sigh of relief. "But...I don't want you coming near me for awhile...I'll tell you when I'm ready, but for now...just...just stay away from me." Thomas was about to leave, but remembers that he was still shirtless. "...Can you...get my shirt?" Thomas asked.

Before Craig could move, the two hear Craig's window opening upstairs and Thomas' shirt was suddenly thrown out through the window. Craig manages to catch it and glares at the window before it close.

"...Here," Craig said.

"Thanks," Thomas said as he takes his shirt. Thomas puts his shirt back on and turns around, "...I'll see you at school." Thomas finally leaves.

Craig wanted to say something, he wanted to stop him, he wanted to tell him everything, but he knew he couldn't. Once Thomas was out of sight, Craig finally let out his anger. Craig rushes back inside and headed upstairs to his room. Craig then kicks his door open glares at the familiar demon that was sitting on his bed.

"You..." Craig's voice was shaking as he glares at the demon before him.

"Hey," Tweek said, even having the gall to read one of Craig's magazines while lying on his bed.

"You...you fucking asshole!" Craig shouted at the top of his lungs, which was very rare of him to do.

Tweek stops reading and sighs. Tweek then throws the magazine down and gets up. "Craig-" Tweek didn't finish as Craig rushes towards him and punches him in the jaw. Tweek's head turned to the left from the punch, Tweek stood still for a bit before turning his head back and rubbing the side of his face. "Ow..." Tweek said, though Craig can see that he wasn't really in pain.

Craig was so angry, so angry at the demon before him. Craig wanted to strangle him, he wanted to kick him, he wanted the demon to get out of his sight and out of his life. Craig hated Tweek so much at that moment.

"You fucking asshole! What were you doing!?"

"Um...stopping you from doing something you'll regret," Tweek sighed as he straightens up.

"Regret!? Why would I regret what I was about to do with Thomas!?"

"Because Craig, you're still too young to be having sex with your first boyfriend," Tweek said.

"That's none of your business!" Craig shouted "what me and Thomas were doing has nothing to do with you or anyone else!" Craig continued shouting, not caring if a neighbor could hear him or not. All he wanted to do was take out his frustration on the demon. "You ruined my life!"

"Oh real mature, Craig. If anyone is ruining your life, it's you. You know how many diseases you can catch if you have unprotected sex? The STDs? Herpes? I know for a fact that none of you even had a condom," Tweek said.

"What are you fucking talking about!? It was the first time for the both of us, you asshole!" Craig said.

"That doesn't mean you two can't catch anything," Tweek said.

That was it, Craig couldn't take it anymore. Craig grabs Tweek's shoulders and starts pushing him. "I don't fucking get you at all! One minute, you're being an asshole by pranking me all the time! The next, you're being nice to me! Then suddenly you start avoiding me, and now you're terrifying my boyfriend!"

"So what?" Tweek glared.

"I just want to know what's wrong with you? Why do you like hurting me like this? Do you hate me that much or something!?"

"Hate...I could...I could never...hate you," Tweek said, feeling nervous.

"Then what's your problem!?"

"...I don't have to answer to the likes of you," Tweek said, letting out his demonic superiority over Craig, but Craig wasn't having it.

"Don't change the subject! Why are you doing this!? Why do you hate Thomas? What's your problem with me!?" Craig shouted.

"You wanna know my fucking problem!?" Tweek shouted, his eyes were glowing as he burst out in anger. "Here's my fucking problem! You are the most strangest human I've ever met, much more stranger than that fucking asshole who summoned me all those years ago! I mean...you fucking drew stupid pictures with blood, assuming it was paint! You didn't even question it! You always have this blank face all the time! You act so mature, but you always surprise me by acting like an actual kid! You always flip me off, you always say whatever you want! You always defy me! You always say such...such...cute things all the time!"

Craig was taken back. Craig takes a step back as he stares at the demon in confusion. "What...what the fuck are you talking about?" Craig asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"What I'm trying to say is that...you, Craig Tucker...made me feel things I never thought I'd feel! You made me fall in love with you!" Tweek shouted, his cheeks turning bright red.

Craig's eyes widen. His palms were sweaty as he stares at the demon. Before he knew it, Tweek suddenly grabs him by the shoulder and forced a kiss on him. Craig struggled in his grasped and tried to pull away, but Tweek wasn't letting him go. Craig tensed up when he felt Tweek's sharp claws digging deep into his shoulder, almost piercing his skin.

Before Tweek could deepen the kiss, he suddenly felt something wet on his cheek. Tweek opens his eyes and was surprised to see Craig crying. Tweek pulls away, suddenly feeling guilt overwhelm him.

"...What the fuck...am I doing?" Tweek said as he starts shaking.

"...." Craig was shaking as he stares at Tweek with scared eyes. Tweek hasn't seen those eyes since Craig was ten years old, it was the same eyes Tweek saw the day Craig moved into the house.

"...I'm sorry," Tweek said before disappearing.

Once Tweek was gone, Craig falls to the ground, his entire body was shaking as he touches his lips. He felt like vomiting. Craig was taking rapid breaths as he tried to understand what just happened.

"...God..." Craig gasped as he leans against his bed. What was bad about this is that Craig actually enjoyed the kiss a tiny bit.

* * *

Craig and Tweek have stopped talking or seeing each other after that incident. No matter what, whenever Craig comes home or if he's with his family, Tweek would never show himself. It seems Tweek does however show himself when Craig isn't around, as evident from his mom asking him a question.

"Craig...do you know what's wrong with Tweek?"

"No...why?" Craig asked.

"I don't know...after you left for school earlier, Tweek came up looking...gloomy.."

"Oh..." Craig said. Nothing else was said after that.

Even as months past, neither Craig or Tweek once made a move to see each other. Tweek still felt ashamed for what he did, and Craig...Craig was just...confused. He actually wanted to forgive Tweek, thinking that it was a mistake and that Tweek has already proven that he felt immense guilt for what he did, but at the same time, Craig wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing anymore. One part of him wanted to hate Tweek for kissing him all of a sudden when Craig was still with Thomas, but another part of him actually wanted to see Tweek and hold him, telling him that it was okay.

Craig wasn't sure which one was his true feelings.

So from then on, Craig and Tweek refused to be in the same room together. The family suspects something, but never asked, thinking it was something only the two has to deal between themselves. Mrs. Tucker does try to get some answers from one of the two, but the answers were always the same. Both of them would say, "I don't know," and then change the subject immediately.

This continued on even when Craig's senior year was about to end. Even when Craig's relationship with Thomas was coming to an end.

"....We should break up," Thomas said.

"....Oh..." Craig said, as he stands there, awkwardly. The two were currently behind the bleachers, the same place that Craig confessed his feelings to Thomas. "...Can...I know why?"

"I mean...shit...we're about to leave for college soon...and...we've both been accepted to two different schools, both of which are far away from each other..."

"We can always...talk on the phone," Craig said.

"I...I honestly don't believe in long distant relationships," Thomas sighed.

"Huh...guess I'm the only one who's a bit...optimistic," Craig joked, even though his heart felt like it was about to break.

"That's one of the things why I liked you..." Thomas smiled, though Craig can see the pain in his face.

"...I'm going to miss you," Craig said.

"Hey...we still have another two days before we graduate...so we'll still see each other," Thomas said.

"Yeah but...I'm still going to miss you," Craig said.

Thomas started sniffling, he turns around and wipes his eyes. "Fuck...this really is hard..."

"Y-yeah..." Craig said, looking down.

"I even prepared myself for this in front of the mirror...but this...this is really hard," Thomas sighed.

"You...planned this out?"

"...Well...you gotta admit....you've been kinda...distant...even after I finally forgave you after your um...sister scared the shit out of us that time..."

"...." Craig remembers. The reason he acted strange even after Thomas finally forgave him was mainly because of Tweek. Craig looks up at Thomas and knew it was time for him to tell the truth. "I need to tell you the truth."

"...You finally going to tell me about your house?" Thomas asked as he crosses his arm.

"...Yes," Craig said.

"To be honest with you...after I left that day...I actually went ahead and looked up everything about your house..." Thomas sighed, "someone...died in there...huh?" Thomas chuckled dryly.

"Yeah...but that's not all," Craig said.

"Oh god...is it worse?"

"Well...if you consider a demon living in the same house as you as worst...then yeah..."

"Fuck man...you live with a demon!?" Thomas shouted.

"Well...it's not like that's not normal...especially in this fucking town. Remember when Scott was abducted by aliens last month?"

"Y-yeah, I get that...but still...why didn't you tell me?" Thomas asked.

"...I don't know...it was kinda...like a family secret? I honestly...didn't want anyone to know about Tweek," Craig said.

"Tweek?"

"The...demon," Craig said.

"...You seem...close to him..." Thomas said.

"O-of course not...not after he..." Craig thought back to that kiss. "...we're not even talking to each anymore, so that's that," Craig said.

"...Then...do you want to talk to him again?"

"...I don't know," Craig said.

"Craig, it's either a yes or no question. Do you...want to talk to your demon again?"

"...." Craig looks up at Thomas, he felt his heart aching, not because of Thomas, but because of Tweek. He wanted to see that demon again. "...Yes."

Thomas looks at him before smiling. Thomas then pats Craig's shoulder, "now that wasn't hard, right?"

"...." Craig looks down. If he was confused before about his feelings for Tweek, then right now at that moment, he was completely lost.

"I better get going, hope you and your demon work things out," Thomas said.

"....Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" Craig asked.

"...I don't think so...not when you have another man on your mind right now," Thomas said.

"...." Craig watches Thomas leave.

At that moment, Craig desperately wanted to see Tweek.

Craig ran all the way home once school was over. Craig rushes inside his house, not greeting his sister or his mom. Craig quickly heads down the basement, the only place Craig knows Tweek would be in.

"Tweek!" Craig shouted. "Tweek! Are you here?"

Nothing. Craig knew Tweek wasn't going to say anything, but that doesn't mean he was stopping.

"...I know you feel guilty for what you did...and I should be angry at you...I should hate you...I should wish for you to go back to Hell!" Craig said. Even though Craig can't see Tweek, he could feel the demon wincing at his words, but he still continued, "but...but I don't. I honestly don't hate you...I don't want you to go away...and I especially don't want you going back to Hell." Craig stayed silent. There was still nothing from Tweek, but Craig didn't care, he just wants him to listen. "I...I still don't know my feelings...I still don't know how I feel about you...but all I know is...I'm glad you became part of my life! I'm glad I met you...even if you were an asshole the first time we met...I'm glad...I got to be friends with you."

Though Craig can't see him, Tweek stuck his head out of the darkest corner in the room. He stares at Craig in silence, feeling his heart beat.

"...I...I know you still feel ashamed, but it's already been two years now...so suck it up already," Craig sighed.

Tweek shakes his head and secretly flips the boy off.

"...Still...I'll be graduating soon...and I'll be going away for college...so I won't be able to see you for a long time," Craig said.

"...." Tweek looks at him before looking down.

"I just....I want you to know...I forgive you...and...and I hope we can at least talk one last time before I graduate," Craig said.

"...."

Nothing. Craig looks around the basement, but he still doesn't see the demon. Craig sighs and starts heading up the stairs. He suddenly felt a chill run down his spine as random wind blows through his ears.

The wind whispered, "I'll think about it..."

Craig turns around, he felt his heart beat fast. Craig had a small smile on his face before continuing to go up and leave the basement.

At least Tweek finally talked back to him.

* * *

Graduation came and it ended just like that. After receiving Craig and everyone received their diploma, everyone headed towards the gymnasium to have an after school celebration.

Friends were crying and saying goodbye to each other. Others were fondly talking about their years at school together. Couples holding each other for a long time, not wanting to let go.

For Craig, he simply sits on the bleachers with his friends.

"...This is it," Token said.

"Y-yeah...soon...we'll be going to college...and we won't see each other..."

"Hey...it's not like it'll be forever..." Craig said.

"Tr-true...but i-it'll b-be weird not h-h-having you around...e-especially when y-you're the k-kid who lives i-in a h-haunted house," Jimmy said.

"I hope that's not the only reason why you guys hung out with me," Craig sighed and took a sip of his punch. "...Gonna miss you guys."

"Yeah..us too, man," Token said.

"Y-you better hang out with us before you leave for college in Denver, dude...o-or else I'l so going to guilt trip you!" Clyde said, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I will you idiot," Craig sighed as he pats Clyde on the shoulder.

"Craig, it's time we head home," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Coming," Craig said.

"Hey...you and Tweek talking again?" Token asked.

"Sorta...he kinda talked to me two days ago, but I haven't heard from him in awhile..." Craig said.

"Geez...if I didn't know any better, I'd say you and Tweek were fighting like a couple," Clyde said.

"I-in a w-way...they d-do act like one t-too," Jimmy said.

"Fuck off," Craig said, but he felt his heart racing at the thought. Before Craig left, Craig sees Thomas at the other side of the gym. Thomas sees him as well, he smiles and waves at Craig, Craig does the same. No matter what, Craig will always be thankful that he fell for someone like Thomas.

During the ride home, Craig's mom wouldn't stop crying, kept saying that her son was all grown up now. Tricia was just glad to be heading home since the ceremony took about two hours and all she wanted to do was talk to her friends on the phone. Craig's dad doesn't say anything, but by the look in his eyes, Craig can tell that he was proud of him.

Craig didn't care that much, all he wanted to do was see Tweek.

By the time Craig got home, Craig was about to head upstairs when his mom suddenly pulls him back and hugs him.

"Mom..."

"Don't give me attitude...this might be the last few times I get to do this before you leave for good, Craig," Mrs. Tucker said.

"...." Craig returns the hug just to please her before she finally lets go. Craig then rushes upstairs, hoping Tweek would be there. When Craig opens his door, he sighed when he sees no one. Craig swore he thought Tweek was going to talk to him once he came home, but guessed not.

Craig thought of going to the basement when he suddenly sees something on his bed. Craig walks over and sees a white rose and a note that simply said "congrats."

Craig looks at the rose and smiles. It was so cliche, but Craig loved it.

* * *

Days past and it was finally time for Craig to leave. Craig packed up his stuff into his car and looked back at the house. It seemed to have worn down over the years, but was still standing strong. Though Craig didn't really care that he moved to this redneck town, he came to love his home here, now it was time for him to leave.

"Be sure to take care of Stripe number 6," Craig said.

"Why do you keep naming your dumb guinea pigs with the same name? Can't you be more original?" Tricia asked while she gently pets the guinea pig in her hands.

"Don't be mean, Tricia," Mrs. Tucker said. She looks at her son before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. "I hope you'll keep in touch, and don't eat junk while you're over there. Be sure to visit us during your breaks," Mrs. Tucker said.

"I will," Craig sighed.

"Son..." Craig's dad suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Craig asked.

"...Don't do anything I would do when I was in college," Craig's dad said as he pats his son on the shoulder. Craig wasn't sure what he meant, but he just assumed that that was his way of saying that he loves him and that he was going to miss him.

"Thanks, dad," Craig said.

"Oh...come here," Mrs. Tucker pulls her son in for one last hug.

"Alright...I'm never going to beat traffic if you keep hugging me so much, mom," Craig sighed.

"Oh...you really are grown up," Mrs. Tucker said. She finally lets him go and Craig smiles at his family.

"...Is Tweek seriously not going to come out and say goodbye?" Tricia asked as she stares back at the house.

"...." Craig looks back at the house. Tweek has not even come out and talked to him all day, now Craig was leaving. Craig sighed, thinking that maybe Tweek doesn't want to come out and say goodbye. "I'll just go, tell Tweek I said goodbye," Craig said.

"Alright, but that demon is getting a stern lecture, he should be here to say goodbye after all," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Now Laura, it's best to not disturb a demon after all," Mr. Tucker said.

Craig sighed and gets into his car. "Goodbye," Craig said.

"Goodbye, son."

"Bye, Craig."

"Later."

Craig takes a deep breath before starting the car and backing out of the garage. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and the tree that was next to the house started moving. The tree suddenly grabs Craig's car and lifts him up.

"Craig!"

"What the fuck!?" Craig grabs hold of his seat as he looks around in a panic.

"Craig!" A familiar voice suddenly yells out from his bedroom window.

"Tweek! What the fuck!?" Craig shouted, holding his seat belt for dear life.

"I couldn't let you leave until I said my goodbye!" Tweek exclaimed.

The tree pulls Craig's car closer towards the house. Craig leans out of his car window and frowns at Tweek. "Then why would you do something like this!? Don't you know how dangerous this is!? You could have gotten me killed! I mean seriously, this has to be the most idiotic and dangerous thing you have ever-" Tweek didn't let him finish, he simply grabs hold of Craig's face and kisses him on the lips.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Mr. Tucker shouted at them.

"Holy shit...I knew it!" Tricia exclaimed.

"Oh my..."

Tweek pulls away and smiles at Craig. Craig simply sat there, frozen. His entire face was red as he stares at the demon in shock. Tweek giggles and pokes Craig's nose. He slowly pushes Craig back into his car.

"Craig...I love you," Tweek said. "Goodbye."

"...B-bye..." Craig said.

The tree lowers Craig's car down. Craig sat there for a minute, trying to register everything before shaking his head. Craig starts the car again, but before leaving, Craig pokes his head out of the window. "Tweek! Goodbye...and...thanks for everything!"

Tweek smiles and waves at him. Craig smiles and gets back inside.

"Tweek, don't think I'm letting you get away with that!" Mr. Tucker shouted.

"Uh oh," Tweek said before going invisible.

"Don't you turn invisible on me, get back!" Mr. Tucker shouted as he rushes inside.

Craig rolled his eyes and got going. Throughout the long drive to Denver, Craig thought back to the kiss. Craig couldn't help but think about Tweek the entire drive.

* * *

Years past. Craig was now twenty-five. He has already graduated from college and was now working as an astronomer at the local observatory in Denver. Craig has finally made a life for himself, but he does wonder about his friends and family back in South Park, he especially thinks about Tweek almost everyday.

Craig suddenly gets a phone call from Craig's mom, Craig picks it up, "hey mom, how's it going?"

"Doing great honey..." Mrs. Tucker said, though her voice sounds tired. Craig understands since his father sadly passed away a few years back. Craig's dad died from being sick for a long time, mostly due to his old age. Craig was just glad that his dad passed away peacefully, but his mom was having trouble when it came to taking care of herself and the house all by herself, especially when Tricia was in college now. "...Craig...I have some bad news," Mrs. Tucker said.

"What is it? Did Tricia get in trouble?" Craig asked.

"She's doing fine, don't doubt her like that," Mrs. Tucker sighed, "...it's just...with my age and having to take care of this house all by myself...I don't think I can afford to stay here any longer."

"What?" Craig sat up. "What about Tweek? Isn't he helping you out?"

"Oh Craig..demon work doesn't technically mean you get paid with money...actually...I honestly don't know what Tweek even does...or what he gets paid with," Mrs. Tucker sighed.

"But you can't just leave Tweek there all by himself!"

"I'm sorry, Craig, but I've already decided. I'll be moving to a retiring home very soon, and...the house is for sale...I just hope a nice family will be kind to Tweek..."

"...This isn't very fair to Tweek," Craig said.

"I've already discussed it with him and he said he understands...he even wishes he could help out," Mrs. Tucker sighed.

"....What...what exactly is Tweek going to do?"

"Well...considering he can't leave the house and sending him back to Hell doesn't seem ideal...he'll just have to get use to being on his own until a new family moves in," Mrs. Tucker said.

"...." Craig sighed and leans back, "can...can I at least...talk to him?"

"I knew you'd ask that," Mrs. Tucker said.

Craig hears the phone moving and being handed to someone. Craig felt happy when he hears the familiar voice. "Craig...hey..."

"You seriously okay with this?"

"Oh come on...I'm finally going to have the house to myself, just like what I wanted before you guys showed up," Tweek chuckles.

"...Just...you can always talk to us whenever you want, I know you can make a phone out of thin air," Craig said.

"Heh...you know me so well," Tweek chuckled.

"...." Craig didn't want to hang up, it's been so long since Craig heard Tweek's voice. Craig suddenly felt his heart racing, he felt like he wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what.

"...Craig? Is there...anything else you want to say to me?" Tweek asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

"...Just um...just..." Craig wasn't sure what to say, he felt nervous. "Just...take care of yourself, okay?"

"Oh...a-alright," Tweek said. "I'll...talk to you later," Tweek said.

"Bye," Craig said. Craig hangs up and lays back on the couch. Craig closes his eyes and felt like an idiot. He knew he wanted to say something to Tweek, but wasn't sure what.

Craig simply went on with his day like normal.

Everything was fine and normal...that is until he got a phone call from his mother four days later.

"Mom? What is it?"

"Craig...I'm so sorry," Mrs. Tucker was crying on the other line.

"Mom...what's wrong?"

"T-the house is going to be d-demolished! The people who bought it want to destroy it!"

Craig drops his phone. Craig didn't wait another minute. He grabs his jacket and started heading back to South Park.

The drive was long, but Craig managed to get there. Craig paled when he sees constructors around his family home, his mother was standing in front of a man, it seems she was begging him to stop the construction.

"Please...I wanted this house to be sold to a family, I don't want this house to be destroyed!"

"Sorry ma'am, but as of now, this property belongs to me, and I want to make some changes to this dump," the man said. "Ready the bulldozer!"

"Please! I'm begging you! This was my home! My children grew up here, don't tear it down! Please!"

Craig felt his heart break when he saw his mother like this, but he doesn't have much time, he needed to sneak into the house and get Tweek. Craig quickly hid himself while a few construction workers were around, Craig then finds the basement window and tries to open it. Craig finds a rock and smashes the window open, he then carefully crawls inside.

"Tweek! Tweek! Where are you?" Craig called out.

"...Craig?" Tweek comes out of his hiding place in the corner and stares at Craig. "W-what are you doing here?"

"That doesn't fucking matter! We need to get you out of here!"

"...I can't," Tweek said.

"What? You do realized they are going to destroy this place, right!?"

"...I know...but...I can't leave," Tweek said.

"Fuck...then how do we get you out of here?"

"...You can always break the seal that summoned me here in the first place," Tweek said.

"Great, then where's the seal?"

"...I'm not telling you," Tweek sighed.

"Tweek! I don't have time for games, we need to get you out of here!" Craig exclaimed.

"Yeah well...I don't want to leave my home," Tweek said.

"Well I'm sorry, but your home is about to be demolished soon," Craig said.

"You don't get it. When I first came here, my job was to simply torment people and take their souls...and that's what I did to that family that summoned me, and you know something...the man who summoned me was insane! Wanting to make his family close and wanting to protect them, but all he was really doing was keeping them away from the outside world! The fucking seller blamed me for what happened to that family when all I did was try to convince the guy to let his family go! That's why I didn't want anyone else to move in here...I don't...I don't want to be responsible to the next family that lives here," Tweek said.

"Tweek...we're not like them. We love you, we care about you."

"I know...I know...which is why I don't want to leave...you and your family gave me something I never had...something I look forward to everyday...and...and I don't want to lose that...I don't want to go back to Hell!" Tweek exclaimed. Craig stared at him, shocked. "If you break that seal...I go back...and I'll never come here ever again...which is why I never went back to Hell, even when I had the power to do it...I didn't want to go back, but when I met you and your family, you guys gave me a bigger reason as to why I don't want to go back. So even if this house is destroyed...I want to at least go down with it....before I'm forced back to that hellhole," Tweek said.

"Tweek, please."

"...Just go, Craig. If you leave now, you won't get hurt after they destroy this place."

"I won't leave you!"

"Why?" Tweek exclaimed, "why can't you? I mean...we fought so much when we were kids, and we were always at each other's neck all the time...so why?"

"Because you're family!"

"Oh cry me a river..."

"Because you're my friend!" Craig continued.

"Try again," Tweek sighed.

Tweek turned around and was about to leave, but Craig didn't want him to go. Craig clenched his fist as he tries to find the right words. He suddenly realized what he needed to say, the words he desperately wanted to tell Tweek this entire time.

"I love you," Craig said.

"....What did you say?" Tweek asked as he turns back around.

"I love you, okay! I've been in love with you for nine years already! I fucking love you!" Craig shouted, feeling his cheeks getting warm.

"....Craig...are you just saying that to get me to leave?"

"No!" Craig exclaimed, "look...I'm sorry for not telling you, I'm sorry for taking so god damn long...but it's true...I love you. I love you the day you kissed me, I love you even when we stopped talking for so long, I love you even when Thomas broke up with me...and I love you when you gave me that white rose. I love you, Tweek." Craig was out of breath as he said all of that. He felt relieved, as if a weight was removed from his shoulders.

"...Craig..." Tweek suddenly starts crying as he stares at the boy in front of him. "You took so fucking long, you asshole!" Tweek exclaimed as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," Craig said.

"...Craig...." Tweek runs towards him and hugs him. Craig freezes for a bit before putting his arms around Tweek. Tweek look at him before leaning forward to kiss him. However, the kiss was interrupted when they felt shaking above them.

"Fuck! They're starting!"

"Craig...I don't want this place to be destroyed...." Tweek said.

"...." Craig looks around, trying to get some ideas, he suddenly sees the familiar red stain on the floor, next to the drawing he drew when he was ten. "...I have an idea."

After Craig tells Tweek his plan, Craig quickly heads upstairs and rushes out of the house. The constructors stopped what they were doing when they see Craig coming out.

"Hey you, what the fuck are you doing!? This is a restricted area!"

"Craig? When did you get here?" Mrs. Tucker asked.

"I'll explain later," Craig said. Craig turns his attention to the man who bought the house. "Sir, I would like to buy this house from you," Craig said.

"This place ain't for sell," the man said.

"I'll pay whatever price you want, I'll even pay double for how much it was sold to you," Craig said.

"Craig!" Mrs. Tucker exlcaimed.

"Don't worry, mom," Craig said, "do we have a deal?" Craig asked the man.

"...No deal. I paid for this property fair and square and I want to get rid of this house. Sorry, but I'm not selling."

"...I was afraid you'd say that," Craig sighed, "but before you demolish this place, you must have known about this house's history," Craig said.

"...History? What history?"

"Oh...about how a family died in there twenty four years ago," Craig said.

"...S-so what? It seems your mother here said you and your family use to live here, so if you can live there without any problems, then that doesn't bother me," the man said.

"I guess...but did you know that it wasn't just my family that was living in that house?"

"W-what do you mean?" The man asked, feeling somewhat disturb by this.

"There's something else in that house...and it doesn't like what you're doing to its home," Craig said.

"It?"

"Oh my...is it really upset?" Craig's mom asked.

"Uh huh, I checked on it earlier...they are fucking pissed," Craig said.

"Oh dear...that's not good. You should never get it mad..."

"Alright alright! What in the world are you two talking about?"

Suddenly, one of the construction workers scream as he gets out of the bulldozer, running. When everyone looked to see what was happening, the man paled when he sees zombies emerging from the ground.

"It's mad...and now it's going to come and get you," Craig said.

"W-what!?" The man cried out. "Who's going to get me!?"

Suddenly, the house started shaking and a reddish cloud surrounds it. A figure suddenly flies out of the house and was now above it. The figure's glowing yellow eyes stared down at the man as it summons more grotesque creatures, all of which either emerges out of the ground or came out of the house.

"Holy shit!"

"Let's get out of here!"

All the construction workers ran out of there, leaving the area. The man looked around, he started to panic himself as he stares at the flying figure above the house.

"W-what are you!?"

The figure smirked as they descend down and was now a few inches close to the man. The figure then points their pitchfork near the man's throat.

"Just your friendly neighborhood demon, that's all," Tweek smirked evilly as he glares at the man. "I don't like what you're doing to my home, so if you value your life, you will give this house back to the Tuckers, you understand me?"

"Y-yes! I'll do whatever you say, just don't hurt me!" The man cried out. He quickly takes out the deed from his jacket and quickly hands it to Craig. "I'll be sure to give the house back, just don't kill me," the man begged.

"Alright then, I won't kill you," Tweek smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The man suddenly felt a light tap on his shoulder, when he turned around, a familiar creature made from black ooze and has multiple eyes coming out of its body was glaring at the man. The creature let out a roar as it showed its many sharp teeth.

"You might want to run though," Tweek said.

The man starts running as the creature chases after him. Tweek starts laughing and snaps his fingers so all the creatures he summoned were now gone. Tweek then looks back at the house and used his powers to fix it back up.

"Well...the house is yours..."

"Yeah," Craig said.

"But...what are you going to do with it?" Mrs. Tucker asked.

"I'm moving back to South Park and living here, duh," Craig said.

"But...what about your job?"

" have heard that the old observatory is looking to hire a new astronomer," Craig said.

"And as promised....you will be staying with me forever and ever...until death do us part," Tweek smiled as he loops his hands around Craig's waist and pulls him closer so their lips would be touching.

"T-Tweek! Not in front of my mom!"

"Oh no...go right ahead, I'm sure you both deserve it after the stunt you just did," Mrs. Tucker laughs.

"Thanks Mrs. Tucker," Tweek smiled.

"Please...you can call me mom," Mrs. Tucker smiled.

Tweek smiles and pulls Craig towards him to kiss him on the lips once more. Craig relaxes in his arms as he kisses back. The two part and placed their foreheads together.

"I love you, Craig," Tweekk said.

"I love you too, Tweek," Craig smiled.

* * *

Craig was sleeping in his bed. His right side felt warm as he snuggles closer to the person next to him. Craig chuckles when he feels a hand tickling his side.

"Babe...come on...I'm trying to sleep," Craig said. When he opens his eyes, he almost had a heart attack when he sees a headless person laying next to him. "God fucking damn it, Tweek!" Craig shouted as he sits up and starts backing up. Craig's heart almost leaped out of his chest when he realizes that his bed wasn't on the ground and that he was in the air. "Tweek!"

Craig hears laughter right next to him. The headless person transforms into Tweek as he starts laughing his head off. "Oh man, you should have seen your head when you saw me like that," Tweek giggled.

"Dude...seriously? Aren't you too old to be pranking me?"

"Hey...I maybe older than you, but I'm still technically twenty-seven, just like you," Tweek pouted.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you and your demon year and all that, now put me down!" Craig exclaimed as he holds onto the bed post tightly.

"Not until I get my morning kiss," Tweek smiled.

"The only thing you're getting is a splash of holy water if you don't put me the fuck down right this in-" Craig freezes when he feels warm lips over his. Craig blushes as he leans forward to kiss the demon back.

Tweek pulls away and smirks at Craig, "you gonna stop bitching and whining, or should I kiss you again to shut you up?"

"...Maybe one more will make me silent," Craig blushes.

Tweek laughs before leaning forward to kiss him once more. Craig jumps when the bed starts falling and hits the ground. Craig winced when he realizes that the legs of the bed came off and the bed was now tilting to one side.

"Whoops..."

"Tweek," Craig growled.

"Um...bye!" Tweek vanishes and quickly hides in the basement.

"Don't you run away from me, get back here, asshole!" Craig shouted as he gets out of his bed and starts chasing after Tweek.

Craig has come to learn that this mischievous demon will forever be a nuisance in his life, but Craig will forever love this demon. Cause no matter what, Tweek will forever be the monster in the basement, but he will always be Craig's little monster, and Craig is fine with that.

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, you can follow me on:
> 
> Tumblr: Roseyblogstuff  
> Instagra: @rosey_rood


End file.
